How To Train Your Werewolf
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Danny was always being left out when it came to werewolf hunting. But when he comes in contact with Wulf, he finds out werewolves aren't that bad… and discovers the real threat.
1. Chapter 1

_**How to train your werewolf. **_Danny was always being left out when it came to werewolf hunting. But when he comes in contact with Wulf, he finds out werewolves aren't that bad… and discovers the _real _threat.

Cast

Hiccup: Danny (_Danny Phantom_)

Stoick the Vast: Van Helsing (_Van Helsing_)

Gobber the Belch: Long John Silver (_Treasure Planet_)

Astrid: Juniper (_The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_)

Snotlout: Dash (_Danny Phantom_)

Tuffnut and Ruffnut: Edgar and Ellen (_Edgar and Ellen_)

Fishlegs: Parker (_Mr. Meaty_)

Toothless: Wulf (_Danny Phantom_)

Extra Werewolves: Liru (_Renkin 3-kyū Magical? Pokān_), Benwolf (_Ben 10- Benwolf),_ Timber, Howl, Foxtrot *OC* Fangface, and Fangpuss (_Fangface_)

The Green Death: Sesshomoru (_Inuyasha_) -his giant dog-demon form.

*if any of you know any other werewolves I could put in, please let me know!


	2. Chapter 1: Your Average Village sorta

Now to get this story going! Sorry I took so long getting this started. I must warn you, though it's gonna be slightly different from the movie. You'll see the differences.

I do NOT own any of the characters you are about to see in this story… except, maybe some random, unfamiliar werewolves :p And special thanks to Fangface the second and Tracker78 for giving me permission to use their werewolf OC, and cast49 for the werewolf-Pokemon reference.

**Note: BOLD print will be Danny's narration.**

Through the thick cloud-cover, on the misty sea, there is a large village built on a port, located close to a thick, dark forest. **This is Stormalong. It's 12 days north of Hopeless and located on the Meridian of Misery. **Getting a closer view of the village, we can see large, well-built homes and shops, and a flock of sheep grazing in a field. **My village. It's been here for 7 generations, but every house is brand-new. We have fishing, hunting (duh), and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem… are the pests.**

There's a vicious snarl, and a large werewolf with dark brown fur, a short snout, wearing a pearl necklace, leaps and tackles one of the sheep, dragging it into the bushes. The other sheep boredly watches the attack, then walks over and begins grazing where the last sheep stood, acting as if this sort of thing happened every day… which, ironically, it did.

**See, while most people have rats or terminates, we have…**

A blue, bright-eyed alien-werewolf runs through the village, and sees a boy with black hair standing in the doorway, watching him. The Ben-Wolf snarls and leaps toward Danny, who just slams the door in his face. "Werewolves!" Danny gasps.

Outside, several fierce, brave, strong, daring men and women run through the village with axes, bows and arrows, guns, spears, and every other hunting weapon known to man. **Most people would leave. Not us… we're Hunters. We have stubbornness issues. **Danny peeks through the door to make sure it's safe to come out… but with all the werewolves running amuck, it isn't, but he goes out anyway. **My name is Danny. …Not the best 'Hunter' name, I know. You'd probably expect some of us to have more fierce names that would probably scare away a troll… but I believe our regular Hunter demeanor already does that. **Danny runs through the village, looking around at the chaos… not watching where he's going and bumps his head on a large piece of lumber a couple other Hunters are carrying, and another runs up and pins him to the ground.

"YAAAH! …Morning!" the Hunter said, then continued his way to hunt werewolves.

Danny gets up and keeps running, looking for something to grab to help him fight with the rest of the Hunters… but someone grabs him first- a man with dark-brown, long hair, wearing a black-rimmed hat and a matching cloak, carrying a mechanical arrow-shooter and wearing a utility belt full of knives, shurikens, and other sharp objects. "WHAT IS DANNY-" he began to yell, then turned to Danny. "What are you doing out? Get inside!" he shoved Danny forward, toward a shop.

**The man dressed in black is Van Helsing, the leader of our village and the greatest Hunter on the planet. They say when he was born, he ripped a werewolf's head clean off! Do I believe it? **A werewolf with gray fur tries to sneak up on Van Helsing, but the Hunter is quicker and grabs it by the throat and flips it overhead, then pins it down and ties its legs behind its back. **Yes I do.**

Van Helsing turns to a fellow Hunter. "What have we got?"

"A couple Single-Fangs, a Ben-Wolf, three Fox-trots, and a Zoroark." the Hunter replied.

"Any Ghost-Wolves?"

"None, yet."

"Good. …We might get a break tonight."

Danny runs into the shop, where he sees an Ursid cyborg. "Ah, Danny! I was worried ya got caught by one o' t'ose beasts an' dragged off!" the cyborg exclaimed.

"Ha! Are you kidding? They wouldn't know what to do with all this…" Danny scoffed, then flexed his arms, showing how scrawny they were.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" **The guy with the robotic arm, leg and eye is Silver. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little- okay, **_**littler**_**.**

Outside, a Ben-Wolf spits out acid from its mouth, making a house disintegrate, which results it to falling against some barrels of gasoline, which pours out onto a small fire and sets the whole place ablaze. **See? Old village- lots and lots of new houses.** Four teenage kids run out with water buckets and douse the fire. One of them is a jock-looking kid with blonde hair, wearing a red-and-white jersey. **Oh, that's Dash… **Next to him runs a husky-looking boy with brown hair, wearing a black visor and burgundy shirt with a "Mr. Meaty" nametag on it. **That's Parker… **Two other kids, a bit younger than the teens, run by, fighting over a water-bucket. They both have black hair- one of them has short hair, the other has long hair tied in two low pony-tails- and they're both wearing red-and-white one-piece pajama-like suits. **The twins, Edgar and Ellen, and… **A girl with long, black hair with a hint of violet in it, wearing a green shirt and blue pants runs to the fire and dumps water on it, then turns around, just as something in the house explodes, and a heat wave blows behind her, giving her a stunningly gorgeous appearance. **Juniper Lee…**

Danny stares at Juniper, awe-struck, then watches as she and the rest of the group run by, and tries to climb over the shop's counter to join them. **Oh, their job is so much cooler… **Silver catches him and pulls him back inside. "Oh, no you don't!" the cyborg snapped.

"Aw, c'mon, let me out!" Danny griped. "I need to make my mark!"

"Oh, you've made plenty o' marks… all in deh wrong places!"

"But I _have_ to kill a werewolf! My life will change, things will be easier… I might even get a date."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Ya can't swing an axe, ya can't shoot a gun, ya can't even throw one o' t'ese t'ings-" he held up a rope with two rocks attached to it, which was grabbed by a Hunter.

"Thank you!" the Hunter called, running off.

"Yeah… but I'm half-ghost!" Danny scoffed, then changed into his phantom-form. "I can fight a werewolf with my powers! One phantom-blast will-" he held up his palm, but accidentally shot out a laser-blast, barely missing Silver… but hitting another Hunter outside. "Oops…"

"See? Now t'is is what I'm talkin' about!" Silver snapped.

"Hey, it was an accident! I'm still trying to control my-"

"No, Danny. Listen, if ya want tah go out an' fight, ya have tah stop all…" Silver looked at Danny up and down, and gestured to his whole body. "This."

"But… you just gestured to ALL of me."

"Dat's what I'm sayin'. Stop being all o' _you_."

Danny sneered. "Oh…"

Silver mocked-sneered. "Oh… is right."

"You, my friend, are making a huge mistake. Keeping all this raw, Hunter instinct contained- there will be consequences-"

"I'll take my chances. Here- Sword. Sharpen. Now." With that, Silver shoved a handful of swords into Danny's arms.

Sighing, the ghost-boy got to work. **I'll make my mark… because killing a werewolf is EVERYTHING around here. **Outside, a werewolf with light-brown fur, baring a single fang and wearing a red baseball cap ran by, tackling a teenager with short, black hair, wearing a red shirt… then ran off when a couple other Hunters showed up. **A Single-Fang will at least get me noticed. **Meanwhile, a two-headed werewolf chased after a couple of pigs, pursued by a Hunter. **A Fox-Trot will at least get my a date. **A Ben-Wolf rushes by, shooting acid at a few Hunters, but ends up getting his mouth tied by those rope-and-rock things, and a net falls on him. **A Ben-Wolf is pretty tough. **A large, gray-and-red werewolf Pokemon runs by, climbing up the side of a building. **Zoroark's are extra tricky- they have a habit of transforming into Satoshi. **Zoroark does just that, and attacks a Hunter. Another runs up and starts shooting at it, making it leap down and find a new prey.

Van Helsing stood with several other Hunters, who were trying to keep several werewolves tied down under a net. "That Ben-Wolf still has some juice in it, watch him!" he said, then stood. "Do NOT let them escape."

**Then, there's the most terrifying werewolf of all…**

"GHOST-WOLF!" Someone yelled out, just in time to watch a portal open and a dark, shadowed werewolf leaps out, turning invisible and heading toward a look-out tower.

**This thing never shows itself, never steals, and… **Within moments, the entire tower collapses, as if something cut through the base of it, and the Hunters on top of it jump off before they die in the wreckage. **Never fails. No one has ever killed a Ghost-Wolf.**

…**Which is why I'm going to be the first one. **Danny's ghost-sense went off, his gaze falling on where the Ghost-Wolf just hit. Silver ran by him, shifting his cyborg arm into a sword. "Man deh shop, Danny. They need me out t'ere," Silver said, then ran out…

…giving Danny a chance to turn invisible and sneak back out, flying to a hilltop, waiting and watching for a Ghost-Wolf to appear, his fists glowing green, ready to strike. "C'mon… give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at…" he prayed, quietly. As if his prayers were answered, he spotted a black silhouette in the air, standing out in the star-filled sky. Without hesitation, Danny flew up to the sky, carrying the net he had grabbed from the shop, and through it over the Ghost-Wolf. It snarled, thrashing in the net, and Danny shot it with a ghost-blast, sending it hurtling downward into a thick part of the forest. Danny floated down to the ground, surprised with himself at his success. "I did it? I did it! YES! Did ANYONE see that?"

"Grrr…" came a response, and he turned to see Zoroark standing before him, obviously not happy that Danny shot down one of his comrades.

Danny gulped. "Besides you…" He raised his fists to fight, but the Zoroark swung a punch and knocked him into a boulder, causing him to revert back into his human form. "Oh, crud."

Van Helsing was tying down a werewolf when he heard a scream from the hills. He turned around and saw Danny running… pursued by a Zoroark. "Ah, great…" he muttered, then ran to help Danny.

The Zoroark chased Danny through the village, knocking over fences, trash-cans, still-standing walls, telephone poles, streetlights, and anything else Danny tried to hide behind. Danny then hid behind the leg of a look-out tower, looking behind it to see if the werewolf was still after him… not knowing that it was sneaking up on him from the other side! Before it could attack, Van Helsing tackled it, trying to pin it to the ground, but it turned into Satoshi, and thrashes in Van Helsing's grip… smashing into the tower in the meanwhile, into a nearly-busted leg… which was now busted… causing the tower to tip over toward some Hunters… who were holding down trapped werewolves… who escaped because the Hunters had to flee for their lives to keep from getting crushed.

The Zoroark bucked Van Helsing off of its back and ran off, assisting the rest of the werewolves in their raid. Van Helsing stood up, brushed himself off, then gave Danny a scorning glare. **Oh, and there's one more thing you should know… **"Sorry… Dad." Danny said, cringing.

A/N: So, what do you think? If you have any ideas on what kind of werewolves or creatures that resemble werewolves that I can put in, don't hesitate to bring them up.


	3. Chapter 2: Can't Do Anything Right

_Now for the next chapter!_

_**All the Hunters watched as the werewolves escaped into the forest, some if not all of them carrying away livestock. Everyone turned to Danny, glaring daggers at him and making him cringe. "Okay but I killed a Ghost Wolf," Danny said quickly. Van Helsing grabbed him by the shoulder and began dragging him off. "Ow! Wait, Dad, it's not like the other times! I really hit one! It went down just north of the forest. We need to get a search party and-"**_

"_**STOP!" Van Helsing snapped. "Just… STOP, Danny. Every time you get out, something goes wrong, and I already have enough problems as it is! Winter's almost here, and I've got a whole village to feed!"**_

_**Danny looked around at some of the well-built, yet husky, Hunters that stood around them. "Between you and me, the village and go with a little less feeding, don't you think?"**_

"_**This isn't a joke, Daniel! We have enough worries as it is, and I need you to stop being all… this." he motioned to Danny.**_

_**Danny sneered. "You gestured to ALL of me."**_

"_**Exactly. …Now, go back to the house," Van Helsing turned to Silver. "Make sure he gets there. …I have his mess to clean up."**_

_**Danny began trudging back to the house, with Silver behind him. As they walked, they passed Parker, Dash, Edgar, Ellen, and Juniper. "Wow, I've never seen anyone mess up THAT bad… not even me!" Edgar scoffed, teasingly.**_

"_**Way to destroy the village AGAIN, geek!" Dash teased.**_

_**The small group laughed, and Silver smacked Dash upside the head, though it didn't stop the jock from letting out a teasing chuckle. Danny kept walking, ignoring their taunts… He was used to it, anyway.**_

_**They walked up to his house- the one on the highest hill- all the while talking about how Van Helsing thought about Danny… Well, Danny was actually doing all the talking. "He never listens," he said. "And when he does, it's always with a disappointed scowl, like someone skipped all the meat in his dinner order," He then turned and mimicked Van Helsing's accent. "Excuse me, waiter, I think you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered a well-built boy with brood shoulders and big, beefy arms! This here is an ectoplasmic fish-bone!"**_

"_**Nah, ya got it all wrong," Silver said. "It's not what ya look like- it's what's INSIDE dat he can't stand!"**_

_**Danny sneered. "Thank you for clearing that up…"**_

"_**Look, what I'm tryin' tah say is, stop trying tah be somet'ing dat you're not,"**_

_**Danny sighed sadly. "I just want to be one of you guys…" he then walked into his house.**_

_**Silver sighed, shaking his head, and walked back downhill toward the village… not noticing Danny run out the back door and toward the forest.**_

_**Later that day, after repairing the damages in the village, all the adult Hunters gathered in the tavern, as Van Helsing discussed his plan to find the soul home of the werewolves. A map was unfolded amongst them, covered in 'x's to pinpoint where they have searched. Only one space was left on the map. "One more search," Van Helsing declared, pinning his knife down on the unmarked space. "Before the ice sets in."**_

"_**Aw, c'mon, Helsing! We've been searching for… well, ever!" One of the Hunters griped.**_

"_**Yeah, I say we take a break already!" Another Hunter scoffed.**_

"_**Look, if we're going to finish off those beasts once and for all, we're going to have to find their nest and wipe them out." Van Helsing said.**_

"_**Do werewolves even HAVE nests?" Another Hunter questioned, and the rest of the Hunters muttered in agreement.**_

"_**Alright then… Those who DON'T assist in the search will stay and watch Danny,"**_

_**THAT got all of the Hunters to raise their hands. "Count me in!" They all cried, then cleared out to prepare their provisions for the search.**_

"_**Well, I guess I'd better go pack a few t'ings, too," Silver said, standing to go.**_

"_**No, I need you to stay behind and train new recruits," Van Helsing said. "We're going to need all the help we can get, at this rate."**_

"_**Ah, good idea. I can train deh recruits, an' Danny can take care o' deh shop- it'll keep him busy fer a while."**_

_**Van Helsing sat down, shaking his head. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with him, Silver."**_

_**Silver looked at his mug of ale, rotating it in his hand. "Ya could put him in training wit' deh others…"**_

"_**I'm serious, Silver!"**_

"_**So am I!"**_

"_**Oh, please. He'd be killed before you let the first werewolf out!"**_

"_**Aw, ya don't know that."**_

_**Van Helsing arched an eyebrow. "I do **_**know that,"**

"**No, ya don't-"**

"**I do…"**

"**NO, ya DON'T!"**

"**C'mon, you know what he's like! From the time he developed his powers, he's been… desperate! I take him out fishing, and he goes… hunting for ghosts!"**

"**What're ya gonna do? He's half-ghost, after all… "**

**But Van Helsing didn't pay attention. "When I was a boy…"**

**Silver rolled his eyes, sipping his ale. "Ah, here it goes…" he drank it, then began to cough, then notice there was something in his drink.**

"**My father told me to go slay a vampire. I didn't question him, I went and did it. You know what happened?"**

**Silver slunk down his ale, catching something between his teeth, noticing it was one of his teeth, but still paid attention to Van Helsing… despite he had heard this story a thousand times. "Ya got yer blood sucked," he asked sarcastically, then began to 'hammer' his tooth back in his mouth with his mug.**

"**I sliced that vampire in two! Even as a boy, I KNEW what I was capable of! …Danny is not that boy."**

**Silver sighed. "Ya can't stop him, Helsing. Ya can only prepare him. He's gonna get back out there, someday. …He's probably out there, now."**

**Van Helsing stared ahead, figuring Silver was probably right…**

…**And, ironically, he was. Danny walked through the forest, looking at a map of Stormalong's forest (also covered in 'x's) and began to mark where he had searched… which was everywhere. Irritated at his bad luck, he scribbled all over the page. "Some people lose their knives, some lose their shoes… Not me- I have to lose an entire werewolf!" he muttered, scolding himself. He pushed a branch out of his way…**

***WHACK!***

…**And it shot back and hit him in the face. He rubbed the scratch on his cheek, glaring at the branch- and noticed it was attached to a fallen tree… which looked more like it had been knocked down. From the angle of it, whatever knocked it down had to have come…**

…**Right out of the sky! Danny ran forward, and noticed a trail of broken tree branches, disturbed bushes, and dug-up grass, which led behind a boulder. Without hesitation, he ran over to the boulder, and peeked over- seeing the Ghost Wolf! Gasping, Danny ducked down, then transformed into his ghost-half, took a deep breath, then approached the werewolf, seeing that it was tangled up in a net, unmoving.**

"**I… I did it! Yes! Oh, this is great!" Danny exclaimed, then set his foot on the werewolf's head. "I have brought down this mighty-"**

**Suddenly there was a snarl, and the werewolf shook its head, startling Danny. "Elir mia kapo!" it said.**

**Danny gasped, backing away from the werewolf. **_**He can speak! **_**he thought, surprised… even though he didn't understand a word the werewolf said. Building up his courage he stood up, and approached the werewolf with a glowing fist. "Alright, werewolf... I'm going to zap you between the eyes, then cut out your heart… and bring it to my father, to prove to him that I'm a Hunter. I am a HUNTER!"**

**The werewolf sighed sadly. "Aj, juste mortigi min kaj akiri gin super kun." **

**Danny raised his fist, making it glow brighter, ready to strike… **_**I can do this. I can DO this… **_**he told himself. He looked at the werewolf once again, noticing the sad look on his face, and the scared look in its eyes as he closed them slowly. Danny sighed, putting down his fist and turning back into his human form. **_**I can't do this. **_**He then took out his knife and began cutting the net.**

**The werewolf opened his eyes and looked at Danny in surprise. After he was freed, he showed his gratitude by grabbing Danny by the throat and pinning him to the boulder! …Wait, that doesn't sound like gratitude. The werewolf stared into his eyes with a glare of sheer hatred, snarling viciously. Danny could see his reflection in the creature's eyes, seeing his startled expression. **_**This is it, I'm gonna die! **_**he thought.**

…**But, rather than killing him, the werewolf just roared in his face, dropped him, then ran off on all fours. Danny watched him run off, breathing deeply, then stood up to go home.**

**That is, **_**after**_** he fainted.**

**Once Danny regained consciousness, he went back to his house. It was late at night, and Van Helsing was home, sitting in the kitchen, and Danny tried to sneak his way up the stairs, so his father wouldn't as where he had been, which would possibly lead to him trying to come up with an alibi, which he would fail to do, and thereby tell the truth of how he successfully failed at killing a werewolf. Hey, wouldn't we all want to avoid something like that?**

**Sadly, Van Helsing still noticed him. "Danny," he called, without even turning around. "We need to talk."**

"**Uh, um, okay…" Danny said, then unleashed a heavy sigh. **_**Might as well tell him and get it over with. **_**he thought. "I, uh, have something to tell you, anyway…"**

"**I-You-can't-are-kill-going-a-into-werewolf-training," Danny and Van Helsing spoke together, so you can easily tell neither of them got a clear message to each other.**

"**Um, you go first," Van Helsing said.**

"**Uh, no that's okay. You go first," Danny insisted.**

"**Alright. I've decided to sign you up in training to kill werewolves,"**

**Danny cringed. "Ah, geez, I should have gone first. Dad, I hate to break this to you, but… I don't want to kill werewolves,"**

**Van Helsing let out a scoff. "What are you talking about? Of course you do!"**

"**Rephrase: Dad, I CAN'T kill werewolves!"**

"**Oh, but you WILL in good time. Especially with your ghost-powers, you'll be able to fight werewolves like the rest of us! No more… this." he pointed to Danny.**

**Danny rolled his eyes, angrily. "Once again, you gestured to ALL of me!"**

"**I know." he then handed Danny a large hunting knife. "You begin training tomorrow. …As long as you carry this knife, you carry all of our lives with you." A horn then blew, signaling that Van Helsing had to leave. "Good luck, Danny. I'll be back… Maybe." And he walked out the door.**

"**And I'll be here… hopefully." Danny sighed, watching his father leave.**

**A/N: Sorry if I got some dialogue wrong, but it still came out good, right? *cricket chirp* …Um, right?**

**Please review, but don't flame. Also, if any of you have some ideas on what kind of injury I could give Wulf that would affect his powers, don't hesitate to lend me some ideas!**


	4. Chapter 3: Training, Day One

**And now for the next chapter. Special thanks to Nobodiez for the injury idea, and Fangface the second for another werewolf idea.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Welcome tah Dragon Training," Silver said, opening the barred door that lead into a large battling arena. Within the arena were several different doors, and behind those doors were several different kinds of werewolves, ranging from tough to toughest.

And a young group of Hunters were about to face each and every one of them. "No turning back now," Juniper said as she, Dash, Parker, Edgar, and Ellen stepped into the arena, carrying their weapons.

"Man, I hope I get some serious bites, maybe on my shoulder!" Dash said. According to youthful Hunters, scars, scratches, missing limbs, and punctured organs were proof that you fought a werewolf and lived, thereby giving you a high toughness rank and zooming popularity.

"I'm hoping for a few claw-marks on my face, and a fang-mark on my ankle." Ellen said.

Juniper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's always fun when you get thrown in the infirmary." she scoffed. Unlike the others, she wanted to fight a werewolf and live without ending up with a fatal wound or end up crippled (making her the smartest one in the group, I say).

"Yeah, I know, right?" A voice said sarcastically behind them, and they turned to see Danny, following them in and carrying the knife Van Helsing gave to him. "Pain- love it!"

"Ah, man! Who let HIM in?" Edgar scoffed.

"Lets get started!" Silver called. "Deh recruit who does best in training will win deh honor of killing his or her first dragon in front of deh entire village."

"Danny killed a Ghost-Wolf already so… does that disqualify him?" Dash joked, and he and the others got a laugh out of it.

"Can I get into a class with the COOL Hunters?" Edgar joked as well.

Silver put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said, assuringly. "Deh werewolves won't see ya as a threat. They'll probably see ya as sick or insane and go after deh more masculine Hunters."

_Hopefully Dash will be one of them… _Danny thought as he walked over and stood in line with the others.

"Behind these doors are deh fiercest werewolves known tah man…" Silver announced as he passed by each door. "Deh Single-Fang…"

"Bite level, 55," Parker said. He was an expert of every werewolf… in a nerdy sort of way… and knew all their strengths, powers, attack techniques, and so on.

Silver walked by the next door. "Deh Ink-Wolf…"

"Camouflage, 37,"

"Deh Howler…"

"Strength, 5 points,"

"Deh Zoroark…"

"Speed, 45-"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Silver snapped at Parker, then proceeded to the last door, grabbing its handle. "And deh Were-Timber."

"Jaw strength, 82," Parker whispered to Danny.

Silver prepared to open the door. "W-Wait! Aren't you going to teach us, first?" Dash gasped.

"I'm more into learnin' on deh job," Silver said with a shrug, then opened the door, letting out a fierce werewolf with white fur and large, bat-like wings. "Today's lesson is all about survival. …Quick! What's deh first t'ing yer gonna need?"

"A-A doctor?" Danny guessed.

"A rabies shot?" Parker half-guessed, half-suggested.

"A shield!" Juniper cried out, dodging the Were-Timber as it flew past her.

"Right! Deh one t'ing ya should always carry when fighting a werewolf!" Silver said.

There was a pile of shields on the right-side of the arena, and the young Hunters ran over and grabbed them. Edgar and Ellen, however, grabbed the same one- a black one with a red skull on it. "Hands off my shield!" Edgar snapped, trying to tug the shield away.

"I saw it first!" Ellen snarled, tugging back.

"Grab that other one, the one with a spider on it. You like spiders, don't you?"

Ellen yanked the shield back, then hit her brother with it. "Ooh, this one has blood on it. You like blood, don't you?"

Of course, as the twins fought, they didn't notice the Were-Timber flying at them, and the creature snarled and balled its fist, hitting the shield and sending it flying out of the twin's hands (all the while leaving a dent in it), then punched Edgar and Ellen, making them sprawl back, unconscious.

"Edgar, Ellen, you're out!" Silver called out the obvious. "Alright, how many punches can a Were-Timber throw, before it loses energy?"

"Um… ten?" Dash guessed, then shrieked and dove out of the way as the Were-Timber flew overhead.

"No, twelve!" Parker called out, ducking a punch from the Were-Timber, making it hit the shield out of his hands.

"Well done, Parker. Dat's two punches fer each of ya…" Silver said, then watched as the Were-Timber punched Parker, knocking him out. "Ooh, dat's gotta hurt…" The Were-Timber flew into the air, looking for another target. "Everyone, grab a dog-whistle an' blow it! Werewolves can't tolerate dat high a pitch!"

Dash, Juniper, and Danny ran over to a box full of dog-whistles, blowing them. The Were-Timber snarled and covered its ears, its vision becoming blurry, and it randomly flew over them, nearly hitting Juniper. Luckily, she dodged it, rolling next to Dash. "So, my parents got a new gym set installed in our basement, you could come by sometime," Dash said to her in a flirtatious manner, but she wasn't paying attention and ran to the side as the Were-Timber flew toward them. "You work out, right? You look like you work out-"

*WHAM! BAM!*

With two punches, the Were-Timber knocked the shield out of Dash's hands, all the while knocking him out. "Dash, yer out!" Silver called.

"So, it looks like it's just you and me…" Danny said to Juniper.

"Nope- just you!" Juniper said, jumping to the side as the Were-Timber lunged at them both. It threw two more punches, knocking Danny's shield out of his hands, while trying to punch him, but he ducked and ran after his shield, trying to 'go ghost'. It went after him and punched him in the gut before he could transform, making him fly and crash into the wall, then pinned him down with one paw, ready to throw its final punch…

Silver stepped in, grabbing the Were-Timber by the back of its neck, and it swung a punch at him, but he caught it in his robotic hand, then twisted its arm behind its back. "Dat's twelve punches!" he said, pushing the werewolf back into its pen. "Git back tah bed, ya blimey hound!" He turned to Danny, but spoke out to all the rest of the Hunters (who had finally regained consciousness), "Remember, a werewolf will always…" he leaned face-to-face with Danny. "ALWAYS go fer deh kill…"

**0o0o0o0o0**

"So, why didn't you?" Danny asked aloud, referring to the Ghost-Wolf as he went back to the spot where he had caught him, following a trail of broken twigs and branches. He thought about how, after letting him go, the Ghost-Wolf pinned him down, looking at him with fury in his eyes, ready to rip his throat out… but just snarled at him and left. He came to a clearing, looking down to see a small field and pond, which sat on lower-ground, surrounded by the edge of the higher-ground in a bowl-like fashion. Danny sat down on the edge of a boulder, looking down at the pond. "Was it just stupid?"

A snarl answered his question, and he gasped as the Ghost-Wolf jumped up out of nowhere, trying to get a good grip on the rocky wall of the cliff side, only to slide back down on the ground. Danny watched him, then took out a sketch-pad and pencil and began drawing a picture of the werewolf. He watched as the creature once again tried climbing up the side of the gorge, only to slide back down again. "Why don't you just fly away, or open a portal, or something?" Danny asked quietly. Even if he didn't have the ability to fly or open a portal, the werewolf had to at least be a good climber as well.

Danny observed him more, noticing that his left-leg was dragging a bit and whenever he tried to walk on it, his face twisted into a scowl, as if he were in pain. Was his leg broken? The werewolf then sat down by the pond, soaking his sore leg in the water. He saw a fish dive upward and back to the water, and tried to swipe it to catch it for dinner, sticking out his claws… at least, what remained of them. The werewolf stuck out the claws on both of his hands, seeing how some of them had been broken after his fall, which prevented him from opening any portals until they grew back. As for his leg… well, he felt it wasn't going to be healing anytime soon.

Danny leaned over to get a closer look, and almost slipped. He dropped his pencil, which fell into the pond with a tiny splash… which the werewolf heard. He looked upward and saw Danny, then glared at him. Danny backed away a bit, looking at him sadly… if not apologetically. Reading his expression, the werewolf's glare died down, and he looked at Danny curiously, sensing that the boy had a regret for what he had done to him…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Later that evening, Danny went back to the tavern, where the rest of the group were sitting at a table, discussing practice. "So, June, what did ya t'ink ya did wrong during training?" Silver asked.

"My forward flip was off balance," Juniper replied.

"Yeah, we noticed," Ellen sneered.

"No, no, it was good. That was so Juniper," Dash said defensively, trying to suck up to Juniper.

"She's right. Ya got tah be tough wit' yer-self when fighting werewolves," Silver said, then saw Danny come in. "Now, what did Danny do wrong?"

"Uh, he showed up?" Ellen scoffed.

"He didn't get eaten," Edgar sneered.

"He's never where he should be," Juniper said coldly, giving Danny a dirty look. He ignored her and sat down at an empty table, away from the others.

"THANK YOU, Juniper," Silver said, a bit irritated with the group's smart-remarks. "…But it's not so much as learning how tah fight werewolves- ya got tah learn about them, too." he took out a large book, slamming it on the table. "Deh Werewolf Manual, it has every fact ya need tah know about every type o' werewolf," There was a sound of thunder all of a sudden, and rain and hail began to pour. "No attacks tonight. I expect ya all tah study deh manual tonight," With that, the cyborg stepped out.

"Wait… you mean we have to READ it?" Dash questioned.

"While we're still alive?" Ellen scoffed.

"Why can't we just go and kill the things books tell us to kill? …Or at least look up the information on the internet or something!" Edgar said.

"Ooh, I read it several times!" Parker said, excitedly. "There's this one werewolf that uses its fang as a buzz-saw, and another that uses it's claws to-"

"Uh, yeah, okay… I was GOING to read it…"

"But, now… nah." Ellen finished, and she and her brother left the room.

"Right. You guys read, I'll go hunt." Dash said, then he and Parker left.

Danny walked over to Juniper. "So, I guess we'll share-" he began to say.

"Read it." Juniper said bluntly, pushing the book toward Danny and leaving.

Danny sneered, then grabbed the book. Later that night, once the tavern was empty, he grabbed a flashlight and began looking over the manual. "The Hunter's Guide to Fighting Werewolves," he read the title, then looked down the list of contents. "Strength Class, Attack Class, Mystery Class…" He turned to the first page, seeing a werewolf with black fur and a blonde mane…

"_Ink-Wolf… This werewolf has the ability to morph into anyone it has seen in order to blend in and/or gain trust, it's form only lasting a full minute, or while it's under a full moon. Extremely Dangerous. Kill on sight."_

He turned the next page, seeing a picture of a masculine werewolf with brown fur, a long brown mane, wearing a necklace.

"_She-Hunter… Female and close relation of the Single-Fang, these fierce werewolves have better cunning and are able to outsmart any hunter after them. Most dangerous when aggravated. Kill on sight."_

He turned to the next page, seeing a picture of a small blonde werewolf, similar to a puppy almost.

"_Liru-Wolf… Even the smallest of werewolves can rip a man into shreds. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."_

Danny began flipping through the pages. "Were-Timber… Single-Fang… Zoroark…Extremely dangerous, kill on sight… extremely dangerous… kill on sight… Man, does EVERY werewolf's description end with 'extremely dangerous' and 'kill on sight'?" Danny's question was answered when he came across the werewolf he was looking for…

"_Ghost-Wolf… The combination of a phantom and werewolf, this abomination is basically the most dangerous beast that has ever been spit out of hell. No one has ever seen a Ghost-Wolf. Your only chance against it is to hide and pray that it doesn't find you."_

There wasn't even a picture. All its strengths were labeled 'Unknown'. Other than its 'description', there was nothing but a blank page. Danny took out his sketch-pad, looking at the picture he had drawn of the Ghost-Wolf, lying it down on top of the manual, with only one thing on his mind…

He was going to learn every piece of information about the Ghost-Wolf that the manual didn't give him.

**0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: Review, please! …Flame, and I'll throw you in a cage with a werewolf.


	5. Chapter 5: Training, Drawing, and Touch

**Without further delay, here's the next chapter. Note: This story will be a little different than the movie in some parts, as you may have already noticed. Alrighty then! Lets get on with it!**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Van Helsing and a group of Hunters walked through the woods, carrying their weapons, guiding horse-pulled wagons full of supplies, and keeping a keen lookout for any signs of werewolves. They were deep in their territory, Helsing could feel it, but knew that they were not yet at the soul 'nest' of the vicious creatures' part. That is, until they reached a dense part of the woods, darkened by shadows, making it appear like night even though it was day, and a thick fog lingered, making the trees look like mere shadows.

"We're getting close," Van Helsing said, then motioned the others to follow him into the fog.

All was quiet, except for the sound of their footsteps…

Then there was a vicious snarl as a wolf-shaped shadow lunged-

**0o0o0o0o0**

"So, I noticed that the book had nothing on Ghost Wolves," Danny was saying to Silver as he stood in the arena. "Is there a sequel, or a pamphlet, or even a website on Ghost Wolves…?"

"Grrr!" A werewolf with brown fur, a long brown mane, and wearing a necklace snarled, knocking the knife out of Danny's hand, giving him the hint that he should run. Now.

"Focus, Danny!" Silver snapped, leaning against the barred dome ceiling that covered the arena, and watched as Danny ran through a maze, pursued by a She-Hunter, who saw Parker run by and decided to pursue him next. "Today's lesson is all about ATTACK! She-Hunters are quick, strong, and light on their feet. Yer job is tah be quicker, stronger, an'- if possible- lighter."

The She-Hunter jumped on top of one wall of the maze, then bent over and took a swipe at Parker, knocking the shield out of his hands. "Augh! I'm really starting to question your teaching methods!" Parker cried, addressing Silver, as he ran for his life.

The She-Hunter leaped down, pursuing Parker, not realizing Edgar and Ellen were right behind her. "Sneak up on it, and stay as quiet as possible!" Silver advised. "If they can't hear ya, they can't counter attack!"

"Ow! Watch where you're stepping!" Ellen snapped quietly when Edgar stepped on her foot.

"I'm trying to sneak here! Go sneak somewhere else!" Edgar hissed.

"How about if I sneak my knife up your-"

"Oh, you wanna go, sister? Bring it!"

Unfortunately, the twins' last two statements came out above a whisper- WAY above a whisper- and the She-Hunter heard them, then whipped around and lunged at them. They screamed and quickly dodged, running down opposite ways through the maze.

"So… how would one sneak up on a Ghost Wolf-?" Danny began to ask Silver, again.

"No one's ever met one an' lived tah tell deh tale now GET IN THERE!" Silver interrupted.

"I know, but I was just-"

"Danny!" Juniper hissed, as she and Dash crouched down near a corner. She mouthed the words, "Get down!" and watched as the She-Hunter lurked around the bend, sniffing the ground, trying to trace her predators. Danny snuck over to them and crouched down next to them, waiting for the she-wolf to turn around.

Juniper waited, then 'rolled' across the ground and behind the next maze-wall. Dash followed her, copying her move, then Danny went next… only, his roll didn't really get far, for his shield weighed him down and pulled him back in mid-roll… right in the middle of the she-wolf's path! "Ah, crud…"

The She-Hunter snarled and ran toward Danny, who quickly dodged her and ran. Juniper raised her axe, ready to take on the she-wolf- until Dash pushed her out of the way. "Easy, babe, I've got this," he said, then threw his knife at the she-wolf… which was a terrible throw, since it didn't even come near the she-wolf, missing her by miles! Juniper rolled her eyes and Dash sneered. "The sun was in my eyes, Juniper! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I can do that, we can make it a date and-"

*WHACK!*

Juniper had ran off, leaving Dash to be knocked into a maze wall by the She-Hunter, who then began running after her and Danny. She leaped onto the wall, chasing the two teens, leaping from wall-to-wall in search for them when they eluded her… not knowing that Juniper had also climbed onto a wall and began to follow her. In her chase, the She-Hunter pushed over one wall, which slammed into another, and in a domino affect the whole maze came falling down! The she-wolf leaped down and away from the walls before she could fall. Danny, in the meantime, was ghosting through walls that nearly crushed him, and stood in the middle of the arena… not noticing the last wall- the wall Juniper still stood on- came falling down, and Juniper leaped off… right toward him!

"DANNY!" Juniper cried out in warning, but it was too late. She had landed on Danny, and her axe got stuck in his shield! She tried pulling it off, but it was wedged in tight… and she was still lying on top of Danny!

"Ooh, love on the battle field!" Edgar teased, as he and the others hid behind a pile of fallen walls.

"Um, h-hold on! Just let me…" Danny tried to say, trying to ghost the shield so Juniper could retrieve her axe, but her struggling made it hard for him to concentrate so he ended up just ghosting his arm out of the shield instead, making Juniper pull it up along with her axe.

The She-Hunter snarled and lunged right at them, and in response Juniper swung her axe and broke Danny's shield over the she-wolf's head. The She-Hunter rubbed her head, dazed, and stumbled back to her pen, seeing stars. "Well done, Juniper," Silver said.

Juniper ignored the cyborg's congrats and turned to Danny, glowering. "Is this some sort of a joke to you?" she snapped at him. "Our parents war is about to become our own! Figure out who's side you're on! Or at least put your ghost-powers to good use!" With that, she trudged off.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Deciding to clear his thoughts of another terrible day of practice, Danny grabbed a new shield and decided to check up on the Ghost-Wolf, this time going down the gorge. He had grabbed an uncooked stake out of his freezer, deciding to use it as bait to lure the creature out, all the while changing into his ghost-form, just in case things got a little fierce. Sneaking between two rocks and peeking over his shield, he threw the steak onto the ground a few feet away from him, waiting to see if the Ghost-Wolf appeared. It didn't, and Danny sighed, trying to walk out of his hiding spot- his shield ending up getting stuck between the rocks. He tried pushing it out, but when it didn't budge, he just ghosted through it and left it. _Bringing it with will probably just alert him, anyway. _he thought, then picked up the steak and kept walking…

…Not noticing that the Ghost-Wolf was sitting on top of a rock, watching the half-ghost walk by. Danny's ghost-sense suddenly went off, and he turned around, seeing the Ghost-Wolf staring at him, but didn't make any sudden moves. "Kion vi volas?" the Ghost-Wolf asked, glaring suspiciously at Danny, climbing down on all fours, his left leg dragging a bit.

"U-Um… here." Danny said, holding out the steak. The Ghost-Wolf came closer, but hesitated, giving a distrustful look. _Why isn't he taking it? _Danny wondered, then realized- he was in his ghost-form! And as long as the creature saw him as a threat, he wouldn't come near him. "Hold on." Danny then transformed back into his human form, then held out the steak. "There. I'm human now, no cause for alarm…"

The werewolf stopped glaring, then walked up and sniffed the steak- then quick as a whip snatched it out of Danny's hands with its jaws! Danny retracted his hands, then looked at his fingers, counting to make sure they were all there. The Ghost-Wolf swallowed the steak, then looked at Danny again, approaching him on all fours, sniffing.

"Uh, I don't have anymore!" Danny stammered as he backed away. "Easy… Nice wolf… um…" he then tripped backwards, leaning against a rock, with the werewolf standing over him.

Suddenly, the werewolf began to cough, then hacked up half of the steak, making it fall in Danny's lap, covered in drool (ew!). Danny looked at it, a bit disgusted, then looked at the werewolf, who sat down and looked at him. _Awkward… _Danny thought during their pause.

"Mangi gin," The Ghost-Wolf said, looking at the steak, then at Danny.

Danny, though couldn't understand the werewolf, got the message and picked up the steak, shuddering a bit and taking a bite out of it. _Don't throw up… don't throw up… _he told himself, holding the food in his mouth and looking back at the werewolf, smiling a bit. "Mmm…"

"Gluti…" The werewolf then made a gulping sound, motioning Danny to swallow.

Danny gave him an "Are you kidding me?" look but swallowed anyway, trying hard to keep it down, all the while turning green. "Ugh… Uh, heh heh," he gave a weak grin.

The werewolf arched an eyebrow at him, then tried to mimic his grin, showing his fangs a bit as his lips curved upward in a goofy manner. Danny smiled a bit, then stood up and reached out to the werewolf. Suddenly, his grin faded and he snarled. "Vanas gin!" The werewolf then floated upwards, flying away from Danny a bit. Pain shot up his leg and he landed on the ground, then walked around in a circle and lied down, deciding to rest. Looking upward, he saw a small bird, fly out of its nest, and was filled with the desire to fly again, or at least open a portal to get home… then his eyes fell on Danny, who was suddenly sitting next to him, a couple feet away, grinning friendlily. The Ghost-Wolf rolled his eyes. "Aj, frato…" he turned away from Danny and turned invisible.

Danny looked at the spot where the werewolf disappeared, then noticed the grass he was on was still smashed, and knew that the werewolf was still there. Scooting closer, he reached over with his hand…

The Ghost-Wolf reappeared, giving Danny a suspicious look. "Kion vi faras?"

"Uh, sorry!" Danny said awkwardly, standing up quick and walking away. The Ghost-Wolf sneered and got up, then climbed up a tree to get some rest.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The Ghost-Wolf awoke later that afternoon, and looked to see Danny sitting on a rock, his back to him, drawing in the dirt with a stick. Curiously, the werewolf climbed down from the tree and walked over to Danny.

Danny's ghost-sense went off, and he had the feeling that the werewolf was right behind him (he was right!), but didn't turn around and continued drawing in the dirt, while the creature watched him… seeing that the boy was drawing him! "Interesa…" the Ghost-Wolf said, then limped off.

*Crack!*

Danny looked over his shoulder, seeing that the werewolf had broken off a large tree-branch and began drawing in the dirt as well! He watched as the Ghost-Wolf dragged the branch this way and that, going in circles and zigzags, until he finally threw the tree branch, grinning in satisfaction at his work. Danny turned into his ghost-form and floated upward into the air to see what the werewolf had drawn. At first, the way the werewolf was moving, he thought it was going to be a bunch of squiggly lines, but it was actually something else…

Looking down in amazement, Danny noticed that the Ghost-Wolf had drawn a dirt-picture of a pack of running wolves, running in different patterns and directions. Awed, Danny floated back down, in the middle of the drawing, and walked to get a close up of each drawn wolf… stepping on one line and making the Ghost-Wolf snarl. Danny quickly picked his foot up, and the werewolf stopped snarling, then put his foot back down on the same spot and making the werewolf growl again, then lifted his foot again and the werewolf once again stopped growling, and he stepped over the line this time, much to the werewolf's satisfaction.

_Careful not to step on anything, _Danny thought, stepping over each line and drawn wolf, sometimes stepping backwards or twirling in the other direction, watching his steps, all the while looking at the pictures and patterns the Ghost-Wolf had created- some of them going in a zigzag pattern, others in a cyclone-pattern, and some going in patterns he didn't have names for! Finally, he backed up over a drawing, seeing a self-drawn picture of the Ghost-Wolf…

Danny heard breathing, then noticed that the Ghost-Wolf was directly behind him! He slowly turned around, and the werewolf stared into his eyes. Danny held up his hand, and the werewolf gave him a suspicious look. Sighing, Danny looked away, closing his eyes, and slowly- ever so slowly- stuck out his palm… concentrating hard so not to accidentally shoot out another phantom-blast.

The Ghost-Wolf stared at his hand, feeling cautious, but hesitantly leaned forward, allowing the top of his muzzle to gently come into contact with Danny's palm.

Danny cringed, but peeked one of his eyes open to see that he was actually touching a werewolf- and it wasn't trying to kill him! _Wow… no one back in town is going to believe THIS. _he thought. _Heck, __**I**__ barely believe it!_

The Ghost-Wolf opened its eyes, slowly pulling away from Danny's palm, then snorted and sneered at him. "Kiuj mi est-as far?" he scoffed then trudged away.

Danny looked at his palm in disbelief. _I actually touched a werewolf! _he kept thinking, then flew back into the sky, looking once more down at the Ghost-Wolf's picture as he flew back home… then noticed something he didn't catch.

All the wolves in the picture made a pattern together, spelling out the word, "Wulf".

**0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: I decided to alter the 'drawing' scene, just to make it seem more interesting, and so that Danny could figure out Wulf's name. I hope you guys liked it (if not, please don't insult me).

Well, click the little 'review' button and let me know what you think. Also, if any of you have some ideas on what Danny could invent to help Wulf regain his abilities, don't hesitate to send them in!

But PLEASE hesitate to flame.


	6. Chapter 6: Brace, Gauntlets, and Silver

**And now it's time to entertain you all with yet another chapter of my crossover :D**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Danny went back to town, heading toward the beach where he saw the rest of the young Hunters sitting around a campfire, as Silver told them the story of how he become a cyborg. "…Dat's when deh hellhound ripped off me arm, devouring it whole!" Silver was saying as Danny sat down. "An' from deh look on his face, it was delicious… He must've spread deh word 'cause it wasn't even a month 'til a couple more came an' took me leg an' eye!"

"I thought he lost his body parts 'chasing a dream'," Edgar whispered to Ellen.

"Shush! You're ruining the plot!" Ellen hissed.

"Wouldn't it be cool that after a werewolf swallowed your hand, if your brain was still in control of it?" Parker said. "Like, then you could kill it from the inside by crushing its heart or something!"

"Uh… Yeah, sure," Juniper said, rolling her eyes.

"I swear, I'm so _angry_ right now!" Dash snarled, savagely sticking a hotdog on a stick and roasting it over the fire. "I promise that I'll avenge your arm, leg, and eye and chop off the arm, leg, and eye of every werewolf I fight… with _this_ dweeb's face!" He caught Danny in a single-arm headlock, and the boy ghosted out of his grip, then ghosted his stick so his hotdog fell in the fire. "Hey!"

"Aye, but it's deh legs ye should take out first," Silver said, breaking off a drumstick of a chicken he was roasting. "If they can't run, they can't get away, an' dat's when ya pry off their claws an' fangs, so they can't fight back. A down werewolf is a _dead_ werewolf,"

Danny thought about Wulf after hearing Silver's words, and couldn't help but feel more guilty. _I've got to do something… _he thought.

Silver then let out a yawn. "Well, I'm gonna get some shut-eye, an' I suggest deh rest of ya do deh same. Tomorrow we get tah deh big-boys! Slowly, but surely, we're reaching deh top… but who will win deh honor of killing their first dragon?"

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny, see?" Edgar said, lifting up his shirt and showing a wolf-shaped marking on the side of his abdomen.

"Whoa! Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Parker gasped.

"It's not a tattoo! It's a birthmark!"

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Okay, I've been with you _since_ birth, and that was never there before," she scoffed.

"Yes it was! You just haven't seen my left side…"

Juniper rolled her eyes, but stopped paying attention when she noticed that Danny had disappeared… Not 'turn invisible' disappear, but… oh, you know what I mean.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Danny, in the meantime, went back to the shop and got to work on inventing something that would help Wulf. He began to draw blue-prints of a glove-like mechanism, all the while writing up different kinds of measurements, using his own leg as an aid for length, and doubling- or, actually _tripling_ the width of it. He then began welding a metallic brace, then used his ghost powers to split himself in two and had his duplicate work on welding some sort of gloves...

Finally, after a few hours, he looked over his blueprints to check his work. Satisfied, he rolled them up and looked at the gauntlets and the brace he had invented for Wulf.

_Now, how am I going to get them on him? _Danny thought. That's when the hard part of his work had arisen, and he began to figure out what kind of intelligent, sneaky, smooth way he could do it…

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey, _Wulf_…" Danny called slyly, carrying a platter full of meat as he hovered around the gorge, carrying a backpack on his back as he did. "I brought you something to eat,"

Wulf sniffed the air, and immediately walked over to Danny on all fours, his left leg still dragging. "Kion vi alportas min?" the werewolf asked, excitedly.

Danny set the platter down in front of him. "Here you go. I managed to swipe you some link sausages, a couple steaks, some ground beef, fish… All on a silver platter."

Wulf then jerked away, snarling.

"What? What is it?" Danny picked up the platter, seeing what was wrong with it.

"Mi ni povas toler argento!"

_Man, I have GOT to look up an online translator for this guy. _Danny thought, overlooking all the items on the silver platter- That's then he realized what was wrong: the werewolf couldn't tolerate silver! "I-It's okay, Wulf…" he walked over to a flat-topped rock and slid the meat onto it, then threw the silver platter into the pond. "There you go… Eating off a silver platter is pretty cliché, anyway…"

"Dankon," Wulf then went over to the rock and began to devour the meat.

"Yeah, go ahead and enjoy… I'm just gonna stand over here…" Danny then reached into his backpack, pulling out the brace and the gauntlets. Turning invisible and ghosting into the ground, he snuck up beside Wulf, and- while keeping it ghosted- slipped the brace over his broken leg, securing the straps tightly yet comfortably after adjusting it so it fit right. He then flew over to get the gauntlets, knowing it wasn't going to be easy sneaking them onto the Ghost-Wolf's paws.

Wulf, in the meantime, had finished engulfing every scrap of meat in front of him, sniffing around the rock to see if he missed any morsels. Danny, still invisible, tried to get a hold of one of his paws, but he kept moving them. Finally, he managed to grab one and slipped one gauntlet over it, then went to grab the other. Wulf paused, feeling something… different. He looked back at his leg, seeing the metal brace and arched an eyebrow, then looked down at the gauntlet that appeared on his paw. He observed his paw, then stuck out his claws… To his amazement, five glowing metal claws stuck out of the gauntlet as well, channeling his powers.

"Sankta acajo…" Wulf said, wide-eyed with bewilderment.

Danny finished putting the second gauntlet on… just as Wulf decided to open a portal. The Ghost-Wolf leaped through… while Danny still hung on to his arm! "YAAAAAAH!" Danny screamed, hanging on to Wulf's arm as they went through the portal, popping out the other end of it and flying over the pond. Wulf couldn't believe it- he was flying again! Danny calmed, down, realizing the brace and gauntlets were a success. "YES! It worked! Ha ha!"

Wulf rolled his eyes. "Aj por la amo de…" He then ghosted his arm, making Danny slip away and fall… and he began to fall too!

*SPLASH!*

They landed in the pond. Wulf thrashed in the water, having a hard time keeping himself above the surface. Danny swam over and grabbed him, bringing him to the shore. "Well, that worked out well…" he said.

"Paroli por vi mem," Wulf scoffed, shaking himself dry.

Danny wondered why Wulf still couldn't fly, then realized that, due to his leg still being broken and the weight of it, he couldn't angle himself properly. Wulf then tried to open another portal, but Danny quickly whipped out a remote and pressed a button, making the claws of the gauntlets quickly retract before the werewolf could swipe the air. "I think you'd better wait until we figure out how to handle your broken leg, before you decide to try any portal-jumping,"

Wulf sneered and muttered angrily, but figured Danny was right. With a broken leg, he wouldn't be able to get very far, even WITH his powers back. "Bona…"

**o0o0o0o0o**

Later that same morning, Danny went back to the town so he wouldn't miss training. Today everyone had to work with a partner, after Silver noticed a lack of teamwork in the arena. Dash was paired with Edgar, Ellen with Juniper, and Danny with Parker. "Today's lesson is all about teamwork, an' being able tah separate a werewolf from yer teammate," Silver explained as the pen door opened and fog shot out. "Ink-wolves are especially tricky, bein' able tah shift into anyone ya know tah get yer trust. Yer job is tah tell who's yer friend, an' who's yer foe,"

"A level of 87 in strength; popular fighting technique is strangling its victims with its tail…" Parker was whispering, remembering all the information on Ink-wolves, all the while clutching a dart-gun.

"Would you stop that?" Danny hissed, annoyed at Parker.

Dash and Edgar stood back-to-back, keeping an eye out for the werewolf. "If that werewolf show's it's face, or anyone else's face…" Dash said, then spotted a shadow in the fog. "Over there!"

Immediately, he and Edgar shot tranquilizer darts at the shadow, which split in two and dodged the darts. "Hey! It's US, you morons!" Ellen snapped as she and Juniper stepped out of the fog.

"You guys are starting to grow facial hair. We thought you were werewolves!" Edgar teased.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a girl with a hairy- WHOA!" Dash began to say, and ducked out of the way as Ellen shot a dart at them, hitting Edgar in the leg and making it go numb.

"Ow! Hey-" Edgar snapped as he fell on the ground with a limp leg… then was suddenly pulled into the fog! "AUGH! Help! Argh! Yah!" He finally crawled out of the fog in a haste, hopping on his good leg and toward the exit. "Ah, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

The others watched in horror as an Ink-wolf stepped out of the fog, having taken the appearance of Edgar, but with golden-iris eyes and wolf-ears. It growled, shifting out of its disguise and into its own furry form. Juniper shot her dart at it, but it quickly dodged, snarling and bounding after them. Everyone screamed and ran into the fog, while Danny and Parker remained still. "Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits, now…" Parker said, nervously.

They heard snarling, then turned to see Juniper walking toward them. "Can I use your dart gun?" she asked Parker.

"Um… sure…" Parker handed her his dart-gun… oblivious to the fact that she had golden eyes.

"Parker, NO!" Danny yelled, but it was too late.

'Juniper' grabbed the dart gun and crushed it, then the Ink-wolf returned back to its original form. Parker screamed and ran off, and the werewolf turned towards Danny, who aimed his dart gun… but the trigger jammed!

"Ah, c'mon!"

The Ink-wolf then snarled and lunged-

"Danny!" Silver cried out, running over to save Danny… but paused, seeing the most peculiar thing…

The Ink-wolf was backing away from Danny, looking a bit timid. "Back… Back!" Danny ordered it. "Don't make me tell you again! That's it, get back in your pen!" The Ink-wolf did so, and Danny- while making sure no one saw his next action- pulled out a silver medallion and tossing it in front of the werewolf, making it remain in its pen. "Now, think about what you've done." He then shut the doors and turned around.

…Seeing that everyone else was staring at him in disbelief.

He clapped his hands together. "Alright, so… are we done for today? Because I have something I need to work on," he then left, leaving the others to continue gawking at him.

"Secretly, I was thinking he was going to be the first to go," Dash whispered to the others.

**o0o0o0o0o**

A/N: Next chapter- Danny helps Wulf out with his flying, all the while discover some more techniques on how to handle werewolves. In the meantime, please review, but do NOT flame.


	7. Chapter 7: Helping Each Other Out

**Well, it took me long enough, but here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you Gosalyn2007 for the werewolf idea :D**

**Now on with the parody!**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Danny paced the floor, wondering what he could do to help Wulf fly with a broken leg. He thought about when they were both flying in the air, and it was only when Wulf released Danny did he fall. He thought about their position before the fall, and it was only two minutes when he came to a conclusion: he was hanging on to his _left_ arm, thereby giving the werewolf a little support with his broken leg! As long as someone (as in 'someone' I mean Danny) was flying with him, he could get around. …Problem was, how could Danny hang on to him?

"I've got it!" Danny said, snapping his fingers, then went to the shop and grabbed some supplies.

He then began crafting a harness with a handle on the back…

…Then took it with him when he went to check on Wulf. As soon as he saw the harness, Wulf knew what Danny was planning, and turned invisible. "Neniuj vojo!" he yelled as he disappeared.

"C'mon, Wulf!" Danny scolded, tapping his foot impatiently. "You want to fly again, don't you?"

There was silence, until Wulf finally re-appeared, with a scowl on his face. "Vi ..u espero la aliaj luphomoj ne vidas min…"

Once Danny got the harness on, he told Wulf to take a practice run around the gorge. They both shot up into the air, and the half-ghost hung on to the handle, using a bit of his own strength to support the werewolf… up until his grip slipped and they fell to the ground. "Okay… maybe it needs a little work…"

"Vi opinias ke?"

Danny took the harness back to the shop, customizing it with a leash-like wire that could hook on to a harness he had made for himself. "Wow… no wonder he didn't want to put it on," Danny said to himself, after trying on the harness and looking into a mirror. "I look like a total nerd! …I hope the others don't catch me in this…"

Going back to the gorge and putting on the harnesses, Danny and Wulf once again took a practice flight. It was successful… up to a point where Wulf swerved to the right and they landed in a field of wolfs-bane. Danny stood up, rubbing his head, and looking around to find Wulf… only to see that the werewolf was rolling around in the plants. _They must enjoy this… _Danny thought, plucking up a handful of wolfs-bane- getting the idea that it could come in handy in training.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The next day at training, the group of young Hunters had to face off with the werewolf, Wolf-Storm. The werewolf smacked away Dash, then lunged at Danny…

…who immediately whipped out a small piece of wolfs-bane and held it up to Wolf-Storm, and with one whiff of it the werewolf fell on his stomach, his pupils dilated and a grin on his face.

The other Hunters watched in disbelief as Danny led the werewolf back into his pen with the wolfs-bane, and watching from the stands was the eldest of the village, Jasmine Lee. "Daniel has quite clever methods, wouldn't you say Juniper?" Jasmine said to her granddaughter.

"Oh, c'mon, Ah-Mah! I'm good too," Juniper scoffed, leaning against the wall watching Danny.

"I know you are… but perhaps you could also find clever methods, like your friend,"

Juniper sneered. "He's NOT my friend," she then walked off, disappointed that her grandmother favored Danny's skills over hers.

Everyone crowded around Danny as they left training. "Dude, that was AWESOME!" Parker complimented him.

"Yeah, that werewolf practically _followed_ you in that cage!" Ellen added. "Like it was a trained dog, or something!"

"Yeah, what's your secret?" Dash asked.

"Oh, gee, I think I left my knife in the arena!" Danny said, quickly backing away and heading toward the arena. "I'll catch up with you guys later…" He bumped into Juniper, nodded an apology, then hurried off. Juniper just scowled at him, arms-crossed.

**0o0o0o0o0**

After training, Danny visited Wulf once again, seeing that the werewolf was itching himself but was having trouble reaching his back. The half-ghost decided to help and began itching his back, and Wulf relaxed, his tail wagging at the feel of his hands, then Danny started itching his shoulders, behind his ears, under his chin… then Wulf shook his head, backing away.

"Haltu, prokrast minuto!" Wulf said, obviously not wanting to allow himself to get softened up. As he backed away, his right foot stepped on a small patch of thorns. "Yow!" He grabbed his foot and began hopping on his other leg… which wasn't really the wisest decision since that's his _broken leg_. He then began hopping on one foot and the other, yelping in pain. "Aj! Aj! Aj! Aj!"

"H-Here, let me help!" Danny said, grabbing Wulf's arm and shoulder and sitting him down. He knelt in front of him, seeing that the thorns were in deep… and that the leg-brace had a few dents in it. "Guess that's another thing I'll have to fix." He grabbed Wulf's other foot and pulled out the thorns.

Wulf jerked his foot in pain. "Aj! Ir facila volo vi?"

"Hold still, hold still…" To help calm him down, Danny rubbed his foot.

Wulf's eyes widened, then softened, and he quickly relaxed… falling backwards and letting out a sigh of relief (so much for him not getting softened up). Danny pulled out the last of the thorns, then took note of how calm Wulf suddenly became. _He didn't act like that when I rubbed behind his ear… _he thought. _I guess it only happens when you rub their foot- _He then grinned, realizing he thought up a new technique.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Wulf facing him. "Um… I got them out," he held up the thorns, throwing them to the side.

Wulf just looked at him, gave a small grin, then reached out and tussled his hair. "Dankon," he said.

"Heh heh… you're welcome."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Next day at training, the recruits had to face a Single-Fang, and so far only Juniper and Danny were left. Juniper ran and grabbed an axe, while Danny stood there, knife in hand as the werewolf came running toward him, but he dropped the knife and merely held up his hands in defense, and the werewolf paused, sniffing at him-

"YAAAAH!" Juniper yelled, running forward with an axe in her hand.

Danny acted quickly, rubbing the werewolf behind the ear, under his chin, then quickly grabbed his foot and rubbed it.

*THUD!*

The werewolf immediately fell on the ground, letting out a relaxed sigh. Juniper paused and stared at him in disbelief. Many villagers had come to watch them train, hearing rumors at Danny's sudden success, wondering if they were true- and to their surprise, they were! They cheered Danny on, much to Juniper's dismay…

…So, after training, she went to perfect her skills out in the woods. "There's obviously something I'm missing," she muttered as she threw a dozen shurikens at a tree, each of them lodging deep within its trunk. She then did a back hand-spring, preparing to swing a deadly kick-

She paused quick before she could kick Danny. "Whoa! Um… hey," he said, backing away- carrying a large leg-brace (now fixed-up) and a harness! "Well, see ya!" he quickly ran off behind a boulder.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" Juniper yelled, running after Danny, only to see that he disappeared- whether he was invisible now or was more elusive than she thought, she had no idea. She pounded her fist on the boulder in frustration.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The next day, being in a funny mood, Danny brought a laser-light with him and shined a little red dot on the ground, wondering- since it worked with cats and dogs- how a werewolf would react to it.

Immediately, Wulf began chasing after it, snarling and clawing at it.

"Ferocious, yes." Danny said as he shined the light on the boulder-

*WHAM!*

-making Wulf crash right into it!

Danny cringed. "Smart… not so much." he added, then ran over to make sure the werewolf wasn't in pain… let alone broke anything else.

He decided that he could use the laser-light in training, taking it with him to the arena and keeping it in his pocket as they stood before a large door. "Meet, the terrifying wolfling!" Silver declared… opening a tiny pet-door in the door, and a small Single-Fang wearing a little red hat and diaper came out, growling.

"Ha! That thing's like the size of Pet-" Edgar started to say, and ended up getting attacked by the small- yet highly dangerous- werewolf. "AH! GET IT OFF ME! AUGH!"

Danny took this opportunity and shined the laser-light on the ground, and the young wolfling began chasing it, and he led him right to the pet door, making him go in and locked it. He looked at the others and gave a shrug and a small smirk, then left.

"Wow… is it just me, or is that wimp getting better than you?" Dash asked Juniper.

In response, Juniper smacked Dash in the face with her shield.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Danny took Wulf onto a distant cliff, attaching a rope to the front of his harness for them to practice flying. "Se iuj el la aliaj lupoj vidas min hodiau… min estas os mort," Wulf muttered, a bit embarrassed.

_I've GOT to learn how to speak his language, _Danny thought. "Hold on a minute, I'll be right back." he told Wulf, motioning him to stay. He then unhooked himself then flew off.

Wulf sat there, waiting patiently. As he waited he decided to practice a bit solo, but the weight of his broken leg still threw his angle off, so he quit. Danny returned a few minutes later, with a book titled: "Esperanto-to-English and Vice-Versa". He then flipped threw it, looking for the words Wulf just said. Finding them, he cleared his throat and said, "Ne gravas… ilin ne vol vid vin… supre ci tie."

Wulf sighed, then nodded. "Aprob,"

"…Os ni dauras?"

"Certa,"

Danny grabbed the handle and they continued, up until Danny had to go back to the village for dinner. He told Wulf he would be back afterwards, taking him back to the gorge, then went to the tavern and sat alone at a table…

…until the others ran over and sat beside him, that is.

Juniper sneered, turning away. "So he learns a few tricks… it's not THAT big of deal!" she muttered, then looked over at everyone as they crowded around Danny's table. "…Unless you're Danny…" She stood up, deciding to 'catch up' with Danny later and find out how he got so good.

**0o0o0o0o0**

That afternoon, Danny and Wulf continued their training. It was going good-

*FWISH!*

"WHOA!"

*CRACK! BAM! THUD!*

…Until a sudden gust of wind blew them back too hard and into the trees. Now, Wulf was folded over a branch on his stomach, and Danny was hanging by the wire… seeing that the hook was bent, making it stuck and impossible to unhook. "Another day… another mess to fix," Danny sighed.

They waited until night, when the village was quiet, then turned invisible and snuck through, heading toward the shop. Once they were in the shadows, they re-appeared and went into the shop, and Danny began working on un-bending the hook on Wulf's harness with a pair of pliers. He pulled back-

*Crash!*

…though it was a little too hard, and he fell backwards. "Kial vi ne nur fantomo la hok?" Wulf asked.

Danny looked up his words, finding a complete sentence with them: _"Why didn't you just ghost the hook?"_

Danny became thoughtful, then slapped his forehead. "I'm such an idiot…" he muttered.

Wulf scoffed. "Vi akiris TIU rajto,"

"Shut up!"

"Danny? Are you in there?" A voice called from outside.

"Juniper!" Danny gasped, then jumped through the window, shutting the doors that covered them… not realizing that the hook was still attached to Wulf's harness. "Juniper! Hi. Juniper, hi… Hi, Juniper! …Uh, how's it going?"

Wulf, in the meantime, noticed a lone sheep standing in the field… and the sheep noticed him as well. He began walking toward it… pulling Danny against the doors!

"What's going on with you? You're acting weird!"

Suddenly, Danny was jerked upward, making it look like he was floating in mid-air… er, without ghost-powers, that is.

Juniper arched an eyebrow. "Well… _weirder_. What's gotten into you?"

"Well, there's a good explanation for all this," Danny began to say, but was jerked inward. "Er, which I'll make-up later!" Suddenly, he was yanked through the doors!

Juniper quickly ran over and pushed open the doors to see what was going on, but Danny was already gone. "Man, how did he get so quick?"

Meanwhile, Danny and Wulf flew off, sighing with relief at their close situation. "Next time, STAY. Got that? STAY- Restado!"

"Shut… up." Wulf replied.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Well, once again I twisted the story-line with my own ideas :p Hope you likey! Next up- Van Helsing's return and Juniper catches on to Danny.**

**Please review. Flames are for girl-scouts, which I am not a part of.**


	8. Chapter 8: Time for some Explaining

_**Thank you, Meg, for the suggestion.**_

_**Now, for the next chapter… where things get a little edgy!**_

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

_Everyone in the village watched as a carriage with a missing wheel, broken flank, pulled by 1 horse, rolled into town. Walking with it were the group of Hunters who assisted in the search… including Van Helsing, who had a look of both anger and disappointment on his face. Something tells me the search didn't go so well. "I don't know why we took this medieval contraption anyway!" one hunter scoffed, referring to the carriage. "Why couldn't we have taken a semi or something? That way, we could have ran those beasts over when they attacked!"_

_Van Helsing gave the Hunter a glare, making him cringe. "They'd hear the engine, then we'd never find them," he replied coldly._

"_Like it would be any different now…" Another Hunter muttered. Helsing drew his knife and threw it, pinning it onto a dead tree branch. The extra weight caused the branch to break and fall on the Hunter's head. "Ow! What was THAT for?"_

_Silver approached Helsing then, cringing when he saw the damage. "Ooh… Somet'ing tells me deh search didn't go well," he said._

"_That 'something' is right," Van Helsing replied, grudgingly. "I hope you had more success than I _did…"

"Well… yer parentin' problems are over,"

Before Van Helsing could ask why, several Hunters who had stayed behind passed by him, patting him on the back. "Congratulations, Helsing!" A Huntress said, patting him on the back. "Everyone's so relieved!"

"Out with the old, in with the new, wouldn't you say?" A Hunter added, giving Helsing a friendly punch in the arm.

"All our problems are finally over!" Another Huntress exclaimed.

"No more worrying about how much damages MY insurance can cover! No siree!" Another Hunter cheered.

Hearing these news, Van Helsing thought the worse. "He's gone?" he gasped, figuring something tragic had happened to his son.

"Aye, most o' deh afternoon," Silver replied, answering Helsing's question. "But, hey, who could blame him? 'Tis hard tah get enough privacy when you're a celebrity, always bein' surrounded by fans an' whatnot."

Van Helsing arched an eyebrow. "Silver? You DO realize I was talking about Danny, right?"

"I know dat… What no one knew was dat he had t'is WAY wit' deh beasts."

Van Helsing paused, considering Silver's words. _What has Danny been up to that made him go from an outcast to a success? _he wondered, then looked around the town. _Come to think of it… where is he, now?_

**0o0o0o0o0**

If Van Helsing wanted to find Danny, all he had to do was look up, for the ghost-boy was flying along the coast of the island, hanging on to Wulf. "Alright, we're going to take this nice and slow," he said to the Ghost-Wolf, all the while looking at some notes he copied out of his Esperanto-to-English book. "Understand? Slow- Malrapida."

"Akirita gin," Wulf replied, nodding.

As they flew, Danny pushed down on the handle, then pointed downward. "Provi…" he looked at his notes again. "Malkresk."

Wulf nodded and dove downward. Once they were getting close to the waves, Danny tugged on the handle, motioning the werewolf to pull up, and he did. _Most teenagers learn to drive cars… I'm learning how to steer a werewolf, _Danny thought, keeping himself from chuckling. He pulled the handle left, steering Wulf-

*SMACK!*

- into the side of a mountainous rock that was hidden in his blind-spot. "Sorry!" he said to Wulf, steering him to the right-

*Wham!*

- into the side of another rock. Wulf smacked him upside the head. "Fine, YOU steer."

Wulf then shot upward, then held up his gauntleted paws. Danny got the hint and took out the remote, pressing the button and allowing Wulf to stick out his claws, and he opened a portal, taking them to the other side of the island, where the sun was setting. They then began flying upward, and the werewolf began doing large loops, enjoying the feeling of being able to fly again… making it hard for Danny to hang on.

"Hey! Easy, take it ea- WHOA!" Danny had slipped off, and Wulf began to fall. "H-Hang on!" he flew down after him, watching the werewolf thrash around during the fall. "Hold it! You have to angle yourself! You-"

*WHAP!*

Danny flew into the side of yet another rock, and the resulting pain caused him to automatically revert back to human, and he began to fall as well, falling right near Wulf. He quickly reached over and grabbed the handle, just in time for Wulf to open a portal, taking them to the coast of the island, where they were falling toward the beach. Danny desperately pulled back on the handle, making Wulf pull up, and they began soaring through the air, again… without him having to support him! _But… how? _he wondered, as he hung on to the werewolf's back as they flew higher and higher. Grabbing on to Wulf's shoulder with his other hand, he steered the werewolf to the right, and he obeyed… without giving any thought to his left (broken) leg! "H-Hold on, Wulf!" he said to him. "Land for a minute. Lando!"

Wulf arched an eyebrow, wondering why Danny suddenly wanted to land. Did he suddenly develop a fear of heights? Shrugging, the werewolf obeyed and landed carefully on the ground. "Kio estas al?" he asked.

"I want to check something out," Danny said, climbing off Wulf and observing his leg-brace. He had the werewolf sit down as he unlatched the brace, gently pulling it off. "How does your leg feel?" he thought hard, trying to figure out how to ask the question in Esperanto. "…Keil… via gambo… sent?"

Wulf bent his leg, arching an eyebrow, then stood up on it. He began walking on it, noticing he still limped a bit, but it no longer felt broken. "Sian resanigita!" He began flying in the air, solo, but still felt a small pain and landed. "Uh, preskau,"

Danny nodded, rubbing his chin. "You werewolves must be fast healers, huh?" he then walked over and began to take off the werewolf's harness. "I guess you don't need me helping you, anymore-"

For some reason, Wulf stopped him. "Ne nur malgrau tio," he then took off one of the gauntlets, showing that his claws were still broken. He then walked a bit, making Danny notice his limp.

Danny knew Wulf was telling him he wanted to be fully healed before going off on his own, but the ghost-boy knew otherwise: he wanted to stay a little longer because he _wanted_ to. Danny shrugged, grinning. "Okay. …Lets take a short break, first,"

They sat on the beach, and Danny caught them some fish- Wulf ate his raw, while Danny cooked his. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound coming from the bushes behind them, and three small werewolves crawled out. One was a small blonde she-wolf with bright blue eyes and small golden cuffs- a Liru-wolf; another was a gray-and-reddish-purple werewolf- a Zorua, close relative of a Zoroark; and a black-haired were-hog, Were-Sonic. All three of them were eyeing the large pile of fish next to Wulf, who stood over it and guarded it, snarling at them to keep back.

Were-Sonic sped over, swiping a fish from Wulf before he even had a chance to blink. Zorua, while the were-hog was smiling with gloat, grabbed the fish out of his mouth. Were-Sonic snarled and grabbed the fish, and he and Zorua had a tug-o-war fest over the fish. While Wulf was watching them fight, Liru managed to sneak over and grab a fish, but- unlike Were-Sonic- wasn't quick enough to elude Wulf, and the Ghost-Wolf grabbed the fish and yanked it out of her mouth, blowing a raspberry at her. Growling, Liru crouched down, preparing to lunge at Wulf, but in mid-leap Wulf stuck out one of his claws and scratched her snout, making her yelp and back off.

"Kind of sensitive when it comes to your noses, huh?" Danny chuckled, then took the fish he was frying off of his stick, and tossed it to Liru. "Here you go,"

Liru barked happily and ate the fish. She then looked at Danny, wagging her tail, then walked over and crawled on his lap, curling up into a ball and allowing the ghost-boy to stroke her back. Wulf chuckled, rolling his eyes and turning back to the fight between Were-Sonic and Zorua, seeing that they ripped the fish in half, and he shook his head at their action.

Danny looked at the werewolves (and were-hog) around him, noticing that none of them even tried to attack him and were more… friendly. "Everything we know about you guys… is wrong." he realized.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Later that evening, after Wulf returned to the gorge and Danny flew back home, the ghost-boy went to the shop, deciding to put away the leg-brace now that the werewolf wouldn't need it anymore. He sat down at his workbench, where he had left his sketch-pad and pencil. Sitting down, he boredly began doodling to pass the time, then tried to draw the picture Wulf had drawn in the gorge. He was nearly half-way done with it when the door opened and Van Helsing stepped in. "Dad!" he gasped, shutting his sketch-book and standing up. "Um… Silver's not here, right now…"

"I know. I came looking for _you_," Van Helsing said, his tone dangerously serious. "I want to know what's going on- what you've been doing,"

"W-What? I-I haven't been doing any-"

"Nothing on this island is kept secret from me, Daniel, now lets talk… about that werewolf."

_Crap, how did he find out? _Danny thought, shocked, figuring Van Helsing had found out about Wulf. "Oh, geez, Dad! I-I didn't know what I was doing! I was just out in the woods, and… um…" he was interrupted by Van Helsing laughing, and he nervously laughed as well. "Heh heh… you're not mad?"

"_Mad_? Why would I be mad? I was HOPING for this!"

Now, Danny was completely confused. "Um, you were?"

"Of course! Oh, just wait until I take you hunting with me- without having to make you wear a mask so no one will know its you! And once you take those beasts down, I'll show you how to mount their heads on to a wall, and make rugs and coats out of their pelts! …Unless, of course, you've already learned to do THAT right, too!"

Danny said nothing, just paying attention to his Dad… relieved after finding out he wasn't talking about Wulf.

"All those years of the worst hunting known to man… Lord, Almighty! Danny, I nearly gave up on you, I must confess… But, after hearing about your successes in the arena," he sat down across from Danny. "I've finally found out that I was wrong about you- that you had the skills in you all along, but weren't ready to show them off until now. At last, we can finally talk, man-to-man."

Rather than a conversation, an awkward silence started before them. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, and Van Helsing cleared his throat.

"I, uh, also stopped by to give you this," he took out a wide-rimmed black hat with a red feather sticking out the side of it, and he fitted it on Danny's head.

"Um… thanks, Dad," Danny said at last, as the hat slipped over his eyes. He pulled it back up.

"You'll grow into it. …It used to be your mother's." He let out a heavy sigh, then pulled out a golden-cross necklace. "Along with this. I wear it to… you know, keep her close."

Danny nodded, making the hat slip back over his eyes. "I know…"

Another awkward silence.

"Well, (ahem) I'm gonna to rest up, now." Van Helsing said. "See you at home,"

"Yeah, uh, see ya," Danny said, awkwardly. "Thanks for the hat,"

"The hat, yeah," Van Helsing walked out, letting out a heavy breath- bumping into a stack of cross-bows and knocking them over, setting one of them off and nearly spearing someone. "Sorry!"

**0o0o0o0o0**

The next day, Danny and Juniper stood in the arena, as they competed to win the final training lesson… okay, so it wasn't really a 'competition' if it's a lesson, but to Juniper it was- especially since the whole village was watching, including her grandmother. A Were-Timber lunged at her, and she ducked down out of the way, behind a barrier… right next to Danny. "Stay out of my way- I'm winning this thing!" She snapped, determination in her voice.

"Okay, go ahead," Danny said, not really caring. Juniper ran off, while he stood up, turning into his ghost-half, wearing the hat his father gave to him.

Juniper ran toward- then up!- a wall, onto its edge, and leaped toward the werewolf, preparing to kick it in the side of the head… but froze in mid-air when she saw Danny fly up to it and rub its foot, making it relax and fly onto the ground, lying on its stomach and letting out a heavy sigh. "NO!" Juniper snapped, though her voice was drained out by the crowd's cheering… then she realized she was still in the air and fell back onto the ground with a-

*THUD!*

Danny began to leave, but Silver grabbed him. "Hold on, lad. It's not over, yet," the cyborg said.

"Um, is it going to be much longer? Because I'm kind of late for… um…" Danny began to say.

"What? Late for _what_?" Juniper demanded.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Van Helsing called out, before Danny could give an alibi. "Our eldest, Jasmine Lee, has decided!"

Jasmine looked down at Danny and Juniper. Silver raised his cyborg arm over Juniper, nonverbally asking if she was the champion. Jasmine gave her granddaughter an apologetic look, then shook her head. Silver then raised his arm over Danny, and she nodded, giving the boy a small smile, and the crowd cheered while Juniper glared at him. Everyone crowded into the arena and hoisted Danny on their shoulders, continuing to congratulate him, while Juniper trudged off. "Don't be a sore loser, Juniper," Jasmine said to her as she passed by. "Everyone has their finest moments,"

"Yeah… but did Danny have to take mine?" Juniper scoffed. "I'm a better fighter than HE is!"

"Perhaps he used a different method, other than fighting. If you paid attention, you could have noticed a few tricks." She then walked off.

_Oh, he pulled a few tricks all right… _Juniper thought, glowering back at Danny. _And I plan on finding out where he learned them!_

"Ya did it, lad!" Silver exclaimed to Danny. "Ya won deh honor o' killing yer first werewolf!"

Danny faked a smile. "Great! I am so…"

**0o0o0o0o0**

"…Leaving!" Danny said, carrying a duffel bag as he entered the gorge. "We're leaving- lasanta! Looks like you and I are going to take a little vacation, buddy. …A permanent one."

"Oh, really? Where to?"

Danny gasped, turning around to see who had spoken- freezing when he saw Juniper, sitting on a rock and facing him. "J-Juniper! What the… How did you…? I mean, what brings you here?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing," she slid off the rock and approached him. "I want to know what's going on. No one develops skills that fast like you- _especially _you. Now, talk!"

"Um… It's kind of hard to explain…"

"What is it, Danny? Are you _training_ with someone?" She poked at his harness. "I hope it doesn't involve _this_,"

"Training? This? Oh, well, um… you see…"

*Rustle, rustle*

They both froze, hearing the sound. _Oh no… Wulf! _Danny thought, then stepped in front of Juniper, to prevent her from spotting the werewolf. "You got me! I've been… making outfits! Yeah, I've been secretly taking Home-Ec classes!" he then grabbed her hand and put it on his shoulder, dragging her in the other direction. "So, go ahead, drag me back, let the village get a good laugh, even let Dash- AUGH!" Juniper yanked him back and knocked his legs out from beneath him, making him fall flat on his back.

"THAT'S for the lies," Juniper snapped, then stomped on his gut. "And THAT'S for everything else!" She then began walking toward the direction of the sound.

"Juniper, wait!" Danny stood up, rubbing his now-bruised gut, and grabbing her arm. In response, she whipped around and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and pinning him to the ground.

"Tell me what's going on, or I'll break your arm!"

Unbeknownst to Juniper, Wulf happened to be standing in the bushes, invisible… and didn't really like the sight of some girl twisting Danny's arm and threatening to break it. "Forir de li!" he snarled, leaping out of the bushes and appearing, making Juniper scream and pull Danny out of the way. The werewolf slid to a stop, then faced them, growling angrily.

"Stand back!" Juniper took out her knife, and she and Wulf lunged at each other-

"No!" Danny cried, stepping between them and holding Wulf back. "Don't worry, she's a friend." he turned to Juniper. "He won't hurt you- you just scared him, that's all."

"_I _scared _HIM?"_ Juniper snapped, backing away.

"Mi? _Timis_?" Wulf scoffed. "Neniam!"

Danny took a deep breath. "Juniper… this may come as a shock to you, but… Wulf and I are… sort of 'friends'," he explained, awkwardly.

Juniper gaped, then shook her head. "I've seen weird things before… but this is going too far!" she gasped, then ran off.

Danny sighed. "And… we're dead." Wulf then opened a portal and began stepping through it, but Danny grabbed him. "Hey! Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Vacation," Wulf replied, bluntly.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Well, the secret's out- with Juniper, that is! Little does she know that she, along with Danny, are about to discover ANOTHER secret… the biggest one yet!**

**Please review. This is a 'No Flame' zone, so take them somewhere else.**


	9. Chapter 9: Werewolves have nests?

**Hellos! For those of you who have had a rough day, here's a new chapter to lift your spirits. Please enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Juniper ran through the forest, frantic, shocked, and confused. She had known Danny was hiding something… but she didn't expect it to be a werewolf! _I've got to tell Ah-Mah! _she thought as she ran. _I've got to tell her about Danny's alliance with a werewolf! I've got to tell everyone and warn them! He might be a traitor! He-_

Suddenly, something grabbed her by the back of her shirt and lifted her into the air, making her scream. "Augh! Let me go!" She yelled, thrashing and swing her fists. She looked up to see that Danny was hanging on to Wulf, while the werewolf was holding her by the shirt.

"June, listen! I can explain," Danny began.

"Danny, I swear on everything that's holy, if you do NOT put me down-!"

"You'd rather drop 200 feet than listen to my explanation?"

"No… but I'm still not listening to anything you say!"

Danny sighed. "Then let me show you." he reached out his hand.

Juniper was hesitant, but grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Just get me back on the ground, all right?"

Danny turned to Wulf. "Wulf, down- desupre."

Wulf nodded, a mischievous grin spreading on his face. Rather than flying down, he shot upward, soaring at a rapid pace. Danny pulled on the handle, trying to get him to stop, but he wouldn't cooperate THIS time, and did a few loops and barrel rolls, then shot downward toward the coast, jerking back upward- Juniper, all the while, clung to Danny for dear life and screamed so loud, her lungs would burst and Danny would no doubt go deaf.

"WULF! What are you doing? We need her to LIKE US, remember?"

"Paroli por vi mem!" Wulf scoffed, making a sharp turn around a rock, nearly making Juniper lose her grip on Danny, who gripped onto her tightly.

"Thanks for nothing, you useless fur-ball!"

Wulf then nose-dived toward the rocky shore below, preparing to ghost through the rocks and letting Juniper smack into them, but slowed down when he heard something: "Alright, I'm SORRY! I overreacted!" It was Juniper.

Satisfied, he gently flew back upward, above the clouds. Juniper relaxed, seeing the sunlight filtering through the clouds, giving them a goldish-white glow that blended in with the orangish-pink sky. She reached out her hand, running it through the clouds as Wulf took them lower, flying toward the beautiful sunset. "Pretty cool, huh?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah… I've never seen the sunset from this kind of view, before." She looked down at the ocean, seeing the sunlight reflect off the waves, as a few dolphins dove through the water.

Soaring a bit farther from their island, Juniper and Danny both gazed around at the oceanic scenery they never were able to see, from small islands with a single palm tree to a small rocky reef where a few seagulls lounged. Wulf smirked and flew low over the seagulls, startling them and making them fly up high into the air (one of them squawking in shock after seeing Danny and Juniper). After getting a kick out of scaring the gulls, they flew higher into the sky, just in time for the sun to go down and the stars to shine.

_Why do I have a sudden urge to sing "A Whole New World"? _Juniper thought, feeling that this experience seemed quite familiar… save the fact that she was flying with a werewolf and a half-ghost.

"I was wrong," she finally said, turning to Danny. "This is pretty amazing," she then looked at Wulf, giving him a small smile. "He's amazing," she then reached and rubbed under his chin, making him growl in satisfaction, giving her a smile. She then turned to Danny. "And… you're amazing, too- uh, I mean, for… all this."

Danny grinned. "Thanks," he replied, feeling a blush.

Wulf looked at them, smirking… he knew what was going on between the two, giving a small chuckle, but didn't say anything and began flying back toward the island, soaring just above the tree-tops.

Then something occurred to Juniper. "Danny, what are we going to do?" she asked, concerned. "You know that tomorrow you'll have to ki-" she paused, remembering Wulf, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Kill a w-e-r-e-w-o-l-f,"

Danny sighed. "Don't remind me…" he muttered. "Oh, and um… Wulf can s-p-e-l-l, just so you know."

"Oops…"

Suddenly, Wulf's head jerked forward and his eyes went wide, darting left and right. He then swerved downward to the left, heading toward a thick fog that lingered in the forest.

"Wulf! What's wrong?" Danny asked, holding on to the handle as Wulf landed and began running through the forest. The ghost-boy had to fly while hanging on to the werewolf, and Juniper hung on to his shoulders. Although, he nearly lost his grip when he saw something running beside them in the fog…

Werewolves. Dozens of every breed of werewolf were running beside, behind, and in front of them, surrounding them… yet, they didn't pay the kids any attention, only giving them a short snarl and continuing running deeper into the fog. Making sure Juniper was hanging on tightly to his shoulders, Danny pulled himself up and gripped onto Wulf's shoulders as he ran, pulling himself onto his back so not to get separated, and June reached and grabbed the werewolf's shoulder as well, clutching his green hoodie tightly.

The fog became less dense, and the two teens suddenly found themselves entering a large cave, where they saw thousands of werewolves lounging around outcrops with several tunnels that lead to another… all of them circled around a large precipice that was too dark to see into. "Wow… I guess werewolves DO have nests," Danny whispered, looking around at all the werewolves.

Wulf reached an outcrop that had a large boulder at the end of it, which he ducked behind. "Rest lau," he whispered to Danny, sliding him and Juniper off his back and pushing them toward the boulder, making them crouch down.

Juniper and Danny watched as several werewolves walked out of their tunnels, carrying chickens, pigs, and other livestock, throwing it into the precipice. "Nice to know our food has been thrown down a bottomless pit,"

"I don't get it… Why aren't they eating it themselves?" Juniper wondered aloud.

They watched as a large, gray werewolf in a blue Hawaiian shirt walked to his outcrop, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a tiny meat-ball, tossing it down the hole. A low growl erupted from the pit, and everything went still, all the other werewolves ducked into their tunnels, huddling together with their packs, looking… scared? Why would a werewolf be scared?

A large, white paw shot out of the pit, swiping at the gray werewolf and knocking it into the blackness below. Juniper and Danny watched in horror as a large, white, red-eyed dog-like creature rose out of the precipice, sniffing around… smelling them!

"Ni devas jam iri!" Wulf cried out, quickly opening a portal and grabbing Danny and Juniper, pulling them through just as the giant dog-demon snapped its jaws at them, taking a bite out of the outcrop they just stood on.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The portal took them back to the gorge, and Wulf collapsed, panting heavily, with Danny leaning against him in a cold sweat. "That… was close," Danny panted. "What WAS that thing, Wulf?"

"Sesshomoru," Wulf replied. "Li estas nia malbogena gvidanto,"

Juniper looked at the portal, watching it close. "It all makes sense…" she said. "It's like a hive. That giant dog is their leader, and they're the workers!"

Wulf rolled his eyes. "Mi nur diris tio…"

"All this time, they weren't stealing food _for_ themselves, but to _protect _themselves! …Danny, we've got to tell your dad about this!"

"No way! I can't tell my dad- the world's greatest monster hunter- about the nest! If I do… he'll find out about Wulf," he rested a hand on Wulf's shoulder. "And I can't let that happen."

"You mean, you're going to keep the nest- the one thing every Hunter has been searching for for thousands of years- a _secret_… just to protect Wulf?" Danny and Wulf both gave her a look, and she sighed. "Well… I don't blame you." she walked up and rubbed Wulf behind the ear. "I don't want him to get hurt, either."

"So… you won't tell ANYONE about this, right?"

"Nope."

"Not even your grandmother?"

"I won't speak a word."

Danny looked at his watch. "It's getting late. Want me to fly you home?"

"Nah, I've flown around enough today, but thanks." She turned to walk away, but faced Danny and punched him in the arm. "THAT'S for kidnapping me," she started walking away… then walked back and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's… for everything else." She then continued walking away for real this time.

Danny watched her go, placing his hand on his cheek, lightly grinning. Wulf stood behind him and leaned over, letting out a flirtatious growl and bouncing his eyebrows. Danny turned and sneered at him. "Ah… shut up!"

**0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Ooh, la la! Looks like things with Danny and Juniper are taking quite a turn for the better ;D …That is, until Danny's exam.**

**Please review. Do not flame, or I'll throw you down the precipice and into Sesshomoru's jaws.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Exam

_Alrighty, then! Here's where things go downhill._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**The next day, Van Helsing stood before a large crowd of Hunters, who had all gathered to witness Danny's final exam… little did they realize that it was literately his final**_** exam.**

"**Hunters and Huntresses, we have all gathered to witness a spectacular occasion none of us even dreamed would happen… the day my son kills a werewolf!" Van Helsing announced, and the crowd cheered. "If anyone were to tell me a week ago that Danny would be killing a werewolf… well, I'd have had him taken to the nearest asylum! But here we are, about to see him become a real Hunter… become one of US!" Everyone in the crowd was in an uproar of cheers….**

**Except for Danny, who stood on the other side of the gate, listening to his father's announcement, with Juniper at his side. How was he going to tell his father that he refused to kill werewolves, and try to convince them of the truth? **_**There's only one way to do it… the same way I found out. **_**he thought, then faced Juniper. "If anything goes wrong, make sure they don't find Wulf… and tell him he needs to open a portal that will take him as far away from this island as possible." he said.**

"**I will… just promise me nothing will go wrong," Juniper replied.**

**Before Danny could respond, Silver came up. "Danny, they're ready fer ya," the cyborg said, then opened the gate. "Can't keep yer fans waitin',"**

**Danny gave Juniper one last glance, then changed into his phantom-form, walking into the arena. The crowd cheered wildly, some people chanting his name, while others showed off T-shirts, foam-fingers, little flags, or drinky-hats with Danny's name and/or face on them. Five guys even took off their shirts and stood up, each of them having a letter of Danny's name painted on their chests and spelling out his name! **_**Yikes…. **_**Danny thought, wide-eyed.**

**Van Helsing motioned the crowd to calm down. "Danny will now choose his weapon," he announced.**

**Danny walked over to a table, where various weapons, ranging from guns to the largest axe, sat. He reached and grabbed a knife- the same knife he had been using… er, not exactly 'using', but hanging on to… since his lessons had began. "I would've gone wit' deh sword," Silver said to Helsing, watching Danny.**

"**I'd have gone with the cross-bow," Helsing replied. He then stood up, and called out, "Open the gate!"**

**A Hunter unlocked the gate, then quickly ran out of the arena. Seconds later, the doors burst open and a Ben-Wolf leaped out, snarling and shooting an acidic substance out of its mouth, then faced Danny, growling and bristling as he advanced toward the half-ghost, who just stood there. When the werewolf was getting too close, Danny slowly began backing away, putting down his shield, making the crowd whisper to one another, confused.**

"**Easy, it's okay," Danny whispered to the werewolf, dropping his knife.**

"**What… is he **_**doing**_**?" Van Helsing questioned, arching an eyebrow at Danny's action. **

"**Take it easy…" Danny then reverted back to his ghost-half, standing still and holding his palm out toward the werewolf's snout as it came closer. **

"**Stop the fight!" Van Helsing ordered, obviously not liking the idea that Danny might just be committing suicide… or had completely lost his mind.**

"**No, you guys have to see this," Danny then took off his hat- the hat Van Helsing gave to him- and dropped it on the ground. "I'm not one of them," At this, everyone in the crowd gasped.**

**Seeing his own son letting a werewolf get that close without attacking it was one thing, but Helsing drew the line at seeing him throw a gift HE gave him to the ground as if it meant nothing. To the Hunter, it meant something… and the action meant that Danny was being a complete disgrace. "I said STOP THE FIGHT!"**

**Van Helsing's outburst startled a nearby peanut-vendor, who yelped with surprise and threw his tray of nuts in the air, making several bags fall through the barred dome and hit the werewolf. The Ben-Wolf shook his head and snarled, then lunged at Danny, who did what he could to best in any situation like this: run like heck! "AUGH!" Danny screamed, running. He tried going ghost, but he couldn't concentrate while dodging acid-blasts from the creature!**

"**Danny!" Juniper cried, then pried open the gate and slipped through it, grabbing an axe and running toward the Ben-Wolf, not really trying to kill it but trying to distract it so Danny could get away.**

**Van Helsing grabbed the bars of the dome, trying to pry them off, but even he wasn't strong enough. He then began running down the walkway, trying to find the nearest entrance, all the while focusing on Danny and Juniper, watching in horror as the werewolf swatted Juniper when she lunged at him, making her crash into the wall, and he ran toward Danny and tackled him! "DANNY!" Helsing screamed, loud enough for the entire village to hear…**

…**along with a certain Ghost-Wolf, who was lying beside the pond when his ears perked up, hearing the frantic cry of Danny's name, and instinct told him it meant only one thing: his friend was in danger! He quickly opened a portal to the village, flying quickly through the air until he came to the arena, where he saw that his instincts were correct. Snarling, he stuck out his claws and dove downward, spinning like a drill… and scaring the heck out of thousands of people who saw him.**

"**Ghost-Wolf!" Silver cried in both alarm and awe.**

**Everyone scrambled out of the way as Wulf drilled through the bars of the arena, then tackled the Ben-Wolf before he could harm Danny. The Ben-Wolf snarled at Wulf, obviously demanding why he was interrupting his hunt. "Li ast mia… Friend." Wulf answered, standing in front of Danny as defense.**

**The Ben-Wolf arched an eyebrow, not understanding a word he said. He then walked out of his story, went to the nearest library, got an "Esperanto-to-English" book, looked up the words Wulf said, then came back. **

**(ahem) Hearing those words, he snarled and lunged at Wulf, and they got into a brawl. "Wulf!" Danny gasped, then finally transformed back into his ghost-half, shooting ghost-blasts at the Ben-Wolf, but the two wrestling werewolves were moving too quick, and he couldn't get a clear shot, nor a good aim so not to hit Wulf.**

**Van Helsing climbed through the hole Wulf made in the bars and grabbed a cross-bow, shooting at the Ben-Wolf and nailing him in the small of his back, making him screech in pain and giving Wulf a chance to open a portal and punch him through it. Helsing then shot an arrow at him, barely missing the werewolf, and he snarled and lunged at the Hunter, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the ground, ready to rip his face off!**

"**Dad!" Danny ran over and grabbed Wulf's shoulder. "Don't do it!"**

**Wulf paused, still growling at Van Helsing, but stopped when he saw the pleading look in Danny's eyes, and he released the Hunter. In response, Van Helsing tackled the Ghost-Wolf, pinning him to the ground while several other Hunters entered the arena to assist him. "Hold him down! Don't let him escape!" he ordered.**

**Wulf ghosted out of their grips, preparing to escape… until Van Helsing caught him once again and put a shock-collar on him! Hitting a button on a remote control, he sent 1000 volts coursing through Wulf's veins, making the werewolf screech in pain and collapse on the ground, giving the rest of the hunters a chance to tie him up. Danny tried to stop them, but couldn't get past, even if he did ghost through the crowd. "Wait… WAIT!"**

"**Put him with the others," Helsing ordered, then exited the arena, giving Danny a glare.**

"**Dad… hold on!" Danny pursued his father, following him inside the empty tavern. "I-"**

**Van Helsing turned around and faced him, fiercely. "What was THAT all about, in the arena? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"**

"**No, it's… it's hard to explain…"**

"**Why didn't you kill that werewolf?"**

"**I've tried to tell you before… I don't want to kill them! They're not what you think they are, Dad!"**

"**You mean, blood-thirsty creatures who have raided our village, taking all of our food and destroying our homes?" Van Helsing arched an eyebrow, giving Danny a sarcastic look. "I suppose you also think Dracula was a vegan!"**

"**They only still our food because they **_**have**_** to, Dad! Wulf took us to their hideout and- oops."**

**Van Helsing's eyes widened. "You found the nest? …Ha! And everyone said werewolves didn't have any!"**

"**T-They do… But, I didn't find it. Wulf did. Only a werewolf can…" Danny gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth. "I-I mean, there's a special short-cut **_**I**_** found that, um…"**

**But Van Helsing wasn't listening, a cold look in his eye. "Only a werewolf can find it, eh? …Well, that makes sense, now doesn't it?" He then began walking past Danny.**

"**Oh, no… Dad, please, no! You can't go after them!"**

"**Why not, Danny? **_**Why? **_**They've killed hundreds of us!"**

"**And we've killed **_**thousands **_**of them! They're only trying to defend themselves!" Van Helsing just sneered and continued trudging toward the door. "Dad, please! You don't know what you're dealing with! There's something in there that'll-"**

**Van Helsing shoved Danny back, knocking him to the floor. "Enough! I've had ENOUGH, Danny! You make a mess trying to hunt these beasts, and now you're trying to keep their hideaway a secret just to save them now! I should've known… it was all a lie. You're not a Hunter. You're not my son." With that, he walked out of the tavern, shutting the doors and leaving Danny alone in the dark.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: *sniff sniff* I smell tension… Next chapter, more action comes!

Please review. No flames, I think things are bad enough.


	11. Chapter 11: Conquering the REAL Threat

**And here's the next chapter. Time for some major ACTION!**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Wulf snarled and thrashed under the chains that held him down on the platform, which was placed on wheels and had tall handles slanting at the sides, making it easy for the Hunters to push it. Van Helsing ordered that the werewolf should be placed in front, so they could keep an eye on him and watch for any signals he would give when they were getting close. Oh, sure, Wulf could easily ghost-through the chains and escape… if Van Helsing hadn't rigged his collar to prevent him from using his Ghost-Wolf powers, thereby making escape impossible for him.

Helsing walked past Wulf, and they both glared at each other. "Lead us home, you beast," Van Helsing whispered coldly.

"Mord mi," Wulf scoffed in reply.

Van Helsing sneered, then climbed onto his horse, looking back to make sure the rest of the Hunters were ready… and happened to see Danny standing at the top of a hill, watching his father leave, a flare of both anger and disappointment in his eyes. Van Helsing turned away, then gave out the order to move out in their search. Danny watched them go, and kept watching even after they disappeared into the dark forest.

Juniper found him, and stood by his side, following his gaze. "Well, this is bad, huh?" she said, deadpanned. "Your father refused to listen to you, captured your best friend, and now they're both heading to an early grave."

Danny sneered at her. "Thank you SO MUCH for summing that up," he said, sarcastically. He then let out a heavy sigh in disappointment, this time with himself. "I should have killed that werewolf when I had the chance, then none of this would have happened."

"Wulf would throttle you if he heard you say that, you know. Especially since you said you're not like the rest of us, and the rest of us would have killed him the moment he hit the ground… so why didn't you?"

"I-I couldn't. Like you said, I'm not like the rest of you-"

"But that wasn't until after you met Wulf. Before that, you were determined to kill werewolves… so why didn't you kill him? You fight ghosts, and he's a ghost- you're pretty much the only one who could do it. Why didn't you?"

"I don't know…"

"'I don't know' isn't an answer, Danny. Tell me…"

"I wouldn't, okay?"

"You said 'wouldn't' that time."

Danny rolled his eyes, and angrily faced Juniper. "Yeah, big deal! 400 years, and I'm the only Hunter who wouldn't kill a werewolf!" He turned his back to her, glaring into the distance.

Juniper paused, but then approached and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're the first one to help one, though. And the first one to communicate with one… let alone fly with one. If you had killed him, you wouldn't have discovered the things none of us knew… So, I'll ask you one more time, what kept you from killing Wulf that helped you learn so much?"

Danny sighed, his glare softening as he faced her. "I didn't do it because… he looked as scared as I was… and I never thought werewolves could feel scared at all."

Juniper looked out at the woods. "I'll bet he's real scared, now."

Danny nodded. "Yeah… and I'm not going to just stand around and feel pity for him _or_ my dad." With that, he changed into his ghost-form and began to fly off.

Juniper followed him, running beneath him. "What are you going to do?" she called up to him.

"To put it bluntly- probably something stupid."

"Okay… but I think you've already done that."

"Then something crazy!" With that, he shot off.

Juniper smiled, watching him fly. "That's more like it."

**0o0o0o0o0**

The Hunters advanced toward the fog, eyes and ears straining as they kept their focus, preparing for any on-coming attacks… something they should have done last time, they figured. Van Helsing rode his horse close to Wulf, staring ahead into the fog. Silver, who was helping push Wulf, used his cyborg eye to scan their surroundings, seeing nothing but trees shadowed by the heavy mist. "Eh, y'know, Helsing, me an' some o' deh other Hunters- mostly deh other Hunters, not me- were, ah, discussing our strategy fer attack, an' some o' them- not me, of course- were wonderin' if there was a plan at all, an' if so, what it may be…" the cyborg asked, trying to cover the fact that he was a bit tense about the position he was in.

"Simple, Silver- we're finding the werewolves' hang-out and taking it," Helsing replied, looking down at his friend… noticing Wulf's ear was twitching.

"Ah… dat's what I thought, because-"

"Shh." Van Helsing climbed down from his horse, having one of the other Hunters take it, and began walking beside Wulf, just in time for the Ghost-Wolf to jerk his head up, nose twitching as he faced left. Van Helsing ran to the other side of the platform, moving a Hunter aside as he grabbed the handle and began to steer. "Silver, go left!"

"Aye, Helsing,"

**0o0o0o0o0**

Danny walked across the arena, heading toward one of the large doorways, about to open it until a voice stopped him. "If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd go with the Single-Fang," Parker said.

Danny turned to see that Juniper had followed him, and brought the rest of the recruits with. "Your lucky your nerdy mind was clever enough to ask for MY help, geek-" Dash began to scoff, until Edgar pushed him away.

"Your plan wouldn't happen to include sludge, would it?" Edgar asked, holding up a bucket of sludge, but Ellen pushed him away.

"Don't be ridiculous! …We'll need tarantulas for THIS plan," Ellen scoffed, holding up a large jar of tarantulas.

Juniper rolled her eyes, then shoved Ellen away and faced Danny. "What exactly IS the plan?" she asked Danny, who smirked in reply.

"We're just going to get a little help…" Danny replied, then unlocked the first door…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Van Helsing and Silver steered the platform through the fog, going in every direction Wulf jerked his head. If he looked left, they went left. If he looked right, they went right. If he looked up… well, he never looked up, which is a good thing, otherwise it would be hard to follow the trail. They passed by large carriages, cars, bikes, motorcycles, and horse-skeletons as they walked through the mist, some of them gasping and whispering amongst themselves as they passed the remains of the modes of transportation. The weirdest thing they passed was the front of the Titanic. "I thought dat thing sunk…" Silver said, arching an eyebrow.

Wulf continued squirming, jerking his head this way and that. "Ekreven! Ekreven!" he pleaded, as his ears twitched and his head jerked to the right.

"We're getting close," Van Helsing said, steering the platform to the right, despite the werewolf's protests.

Within the matter of minutes, they came across a large mountain… and Van Helsing could sense the presence of every breed of werewolf inside of it, while Wulf could only sense danger.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The young Hunters watched with tension as Danny backed away, holding his palm in front of Wolf Storm, who followed him out. Dash picked up a knife to defend himself, but Juniper snatched it out of his hand and threw it to the side. Danny backed up beside Dash and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand toward the werewolf's snout. "Hey! What're you-" Dash stammered.

"Just trust me," Danny said in a calm tone, not only to Dash but to Wolf Storm as well. He placed Dash's hand on the werewolf's snout.

Dash bit his bottom lip, nervous that the creature would bite his hand off… but it remained calm, and he relaxed a bit, chuckling with relief. Danny smirked, then backed away. "Where are you going?"

Danny grabbed some rope out of a nearby box. "You're going to need something to hold on,"

Wolf Storm then jerked his head up, sneering at Danny. "You're not planning on putting us on leashes, ARE you?" he demanded, shocking everyone.

"It… It TALKS!" Parker gasped, his voice taking a high-pitch.

"Well, DUH, we talk!" A new voice said, and they looked over to see a few other werewolves stepping out of their cages. The one who spoke was a She-Hunter.

"How come you've never spoken before?" Juniper asked the she-wolf.

She shrugged in reply. "We never have much to say to those who capture us and use us for their little training-games," She looked over at Danny. "'Couldn't help overhear about some 'plan' you have. What's up?"

Danny shrugged. "Just trying to save my dad and one of your species from an on-coming catastrophe," he replied.

"Would it include our uptight leader, Sesshomoru, by any chance?" Wolf Storm asked.

Danny nodded.

"In that case, count us in! …But, if you think you can put any of us- especially ME- on a leash, you've got another thing coming, shrimp!"

Danny dropped the rope. "Okay… but we need SOME way to get there altogether, without losing track of you guys."

The She-Hunter smirked. "I've got an idea…" she said.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The Hunters set up a round of dynamite along the side of the cave, ready to blow it open. "When we crack open this mountain, all hell is going to break loose," Van Helsing said, crossing his heart.

"And my bladder. Good thing I brought an extra set of pants," A Hunter said, gulping.

Silver rolled his eyes. "Where Helsing found t'ese guys, I'll never know," he muttered to himself, switching his cyborg arm to a laser-cannon.

Van Helsing waved his arm down, giving off the signal to set off the fireworks.

*KA-BOOM!*

Within a fiery explosion, a huge hole was blown into the side of the mountain. Van Helsing walked up to it once the smoke cleared, seeing a system of tunnels… and a whole lotta werewolves running around! He took out his crossbow, aiming. "Ready… Aim… FIRE!" he ordered the rest of the Hunters, who took out their cross-bows and guns as Helsing shot a fiery arrow into the cave, alarming a few werewolves and making them all run out.

The Hunters shot and stabbed at the werewolves when they came forth… but for some reason, rather than attacking them, the creatures ran around them, as if trying to get as far away from the mountain as they possibly could. "Is that it?" One Hunter piped up once they all scrammed.

"Looks like we jus' got our new territory handed over tah us by forfeit, lads!" Silver exclaimed, and the rest of the Hunters cheered.

Van Helsing, however, didn't join in with the celebration. Something didn't seem right… They had blown up the werewolves home, trespassing on their territory as they did, and they even attacked them… so why didn't they attack back. He looked over at Wulf, who was now thrashing desperately, but couldn't get free of his bonds. Helsing knew for a fact that it meant trouble. "We're not finished!" he cried out to the Hunters, who immediately stopped cheering.

"Why? Is there more?" One Hunter asked.

To answer the question, a loud, low growling was heard, and Van Helsing ran from the hole when he saw a large set of red eyes glowing through the darkness, and the giant Dog-Demon himself bounded out of the cave, letting out the loudest snarl the Hunters have ever heard, some of them falling back from the roar.

"Just one," Van Helsing said, then they all began shooting arrow-after-arrow at Sesshomoru, but to the Dog-Demon it felt more like a bunch of pin-pricks. He swiped his massive paw, knocking away dozens of Hunters, who fell face-first on the ground and immediately scrambled to their feet, running to their horses to flee… but their horses had already fled!

"I KNEW we should have driven!" One of the screaming Hunters shouted.

"Everyone, run into the forest!" Van Helsing ordered, then turned to Silver. "Make sure everyone gets to safety. I'll try to buy us some time," He turned to face Sesshomoru, until Silver grabbed his shoulder.

"I can double dat time," Silver said, holding up his arm-cannon.

Van Helsing smirked, nodding at his friend's decision, then the two of them ran toward Sesshomoru as the rest of the Hunters fled. One Hunter tripped over a dynamite-activator, setting off an explosion near the carriages and causing a large fire… which trapped Wulf behind the flames! "Hej! Malgranda helpo tie ci!" Wulf cried to a fleeing Hunter, but they paid no attention to him.

Sesshomoru snarled and snapped at several Hunters, but was interrupted when a laser-blast shot his face, and he turned and snarled at Silver. "Over here, ya blaggard flea-bitten waste o' fur!" the cyborg snapped at him.

The Dog-Demon roared and prepared to swipe at Silver, but was cut-off when several gunshots hit his left leg, and he faced Van Helsing, who gave a teasing whistle. "Here boy, FETCH!" Van Helsing called, shooting bullets at Sesshomoru's face.

But, surprisingly, the laser-blasts nor bullets left a single mark on the Dog-Demon, and he swiped Van Helsing to the side, making him slam into Silver, and prepared to stomp on them…

*POW!*

Until a glowing green fray of light shot him in the back of the head, and he looked up to see Danny Phantom there. He lunged upward to snap Danny, but was stopped by Juniper, who somehow flew threw the air and landed on his snout. "Nice toss, Hunter!" Juniper called down to the she-wolf.

Van Helsing and Silver looked over, surprised to see the young recruit of Hunters… riding on motorcycles with werewolves! "No problem!" Hunter, the She-Hunter wolf, called up to Juniper, then turned to Wolf Storm, who rode with Dash. "See? I TOLD you this was a good idea."

"Yeah, yeah… but how come HE gets to drive?" Wolf Storm scoffed, pointing at Dash.

"Because, unlike you, I actually know HOW to drive!" Dash retorted.

"Oh, so just because I'm a werewolf, I can't drive? Is THAT it, punk?"

"HEY! Less talk, more fight!" Danny snapped, then turned to Parker, who was with a Single-Fang. "Parker, what are we dealing with?"

Parker observed Sesshomoru. "Massive paws that could wipe out an army, giant snout for intense smelling, long ears to detect any sound from a wide range of possibly two or three miles, and large jaws for serious flesh-shredding!" he replied, trembling. "Y-You know, Danny, I'm starting to rethink this whole 'werewolf-hunting' gig…"

"(grr) Don't worry, Sesshomoru won't kill us!" The Single-Fang, Fangface as he was introduced, said to Parker… then became thoughtful. "Unless, of course, he decides to… (grr)"

"You're not helping!"

"Calm down. Just help Dash and Wolf Storm distract Sesshomoru," he turned to Edgar and Ellen, who were flying in the air on one of their crazy-contraptions with a Were-Timber and a Ben-wolf. "You guys help them, too"

"Oh, trust me, we've got PLENTY ideas on how to 'distract' that over-sized mutt," Edgar chuckled, pulling out several blue-prints.

"Hunter, you help out Juniper. I'm going to get Wulf,"

"Good luck, ghost-boy," Hunter replied, then climbed up the side of the mountain and leaped onto Sesshomoru's back, running up to his head.

Danny flew downward, seeing that a fire had started… and Wulf was in the middle of it. "Hang on, buddy, I'm coming!" He flew downward, standing on the platform and grabbing the chains. Unfortunately, they were attached to the shock-collar, and the conductivity sent a surge through Danny's body which deactivated his powers, just like they had done to Wulf's. "Oh… crap."

The flames began to spread, closing in on Wulf and Danny, who could do nothing but back away from the flames and pray for a miracle. There prayer was answered when water splashed onto the flames, putting them out. Danny looked over the flames, seeing Van Helsing, Silver, and a few Hunters who stuck around, lining from the flames to a nearby pond, sending bucket-after-bucket of water to be thrown onto the flames that surrounded him and Wulf, disregarding the fire that spread into the forest.

Once the flames was put out, Van Helsing ran over and unlocked Wulf's chains, and ripped the shock-collar off his neck. Wulf jumped off the platform, shaking his head. "Pri tempo!" he huffed, then turned to Danny, nodding toward Sesshomoru. "Os ni?"

Danny grinned, transforming back into his phantom-form, then pulled out their harnesses and strapped them on. "Lets do this," he replied.

"Danny!" Van Helsing cried, running up to them. "I'm… sorry. For everything."

Danny nodded. "Same here,"

"You don't have to go after that thing,"

Danny rolled his eyes. "We're Hunters. It's an occupational hazard."

Van Helsing nodded, then placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm glad I have a son like you,"

Danny smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Van Helsing turned to Wulf. "Pritrakt mia filo,"

"Faros," Wulf replied, nodding. With that, he flew off, with Danny hanging on to him.

Silver turned to the fire in the forest. "Oy, we'd better get t'ese flames put out, too!" he said, and he and the Hunters began to throw bucket-after-bucket on the forest-fire, but sadly those flames wouldn't die out.

"Oh, well… it's not like they're THAT important in a situation like this, right?" One Hunter said with a shrug, only to get slapped upside the head. "Ow! What?"

Sesshomoru shook his head, trying to get Juniper off, but she hung on tight and kept her balance. "Trying to shake me off, huh? Well, shake THIS!" Juniper snapped, then kicked Sesshomoru in the eye.

Hunter leaped down beside her and swiped her claws at Sesshomoru's other eye. "Who's the boss NOW?"

Meanwhile, Edgar and Ellen flew overhead with the Were-Timber and Ben-Wolf. "Are you ready, Timber?" Edgar asked, holding up a bucket of… Lord knows what they put in those buckets.

"Believe me, I've been ready for this for a _long _time," Timber replied.

"Ready… Aim… FIRE!" Ellen exclaimed once they were over Sesshomoru's head, and they dumped four buckets full of brownish-green goop on Sesshomoru's head, which Juniper and Hunter were fortunate to dodge.

"Bulls-eye!" Ben-Wolf exclaimed, high-fiving Ellen.

Dash and Parker, meanwhile, drove in circles around Sesshomoru, then took out their dog-whistles and blew them, making the Dog-Demon dizzy… unfortunately, it also irritated Wolf-Storm and Fangface. "Would you cut that out?" Wolf-Storm snapped, yanking the whistle out of Dash's hands and breaking it in half. "You're going to make me go deaf!"

"Too bad it can't make you shut up!" Dash retorted. "Now how are we supposed to distract him?"

"Well, you're ugly face ought to distract him well enough!"

"Not as much as YOURS could!"

Unfortunately, rather than distracting Sesshomoru, Dash and Wolf-Storm were distracting each other, thereby not watching where they were driving… and crashed into Fangface and Parker!

*CRASH!*

The four of them flew through the air, with Dash and Parker landing on the ground first. "Hey… we're okay!" Parker exclaimed.

*THUD!*

Wolf-Storm and Fangface landed on top of them. "Ugh… less okay…"

Sesshomoru had enough. Letting out an angry growl, he shook his head violently, sending most of the goop flying through the air and hitting the propeller of Edgar and Ellen's flying machine, making it malfunction and fall toward the ground. "Abandon ship!" Edgar cried out, and he, Ellen, and Ben-Wolf jumped out of the contraption, falling to the ground… until Timber caught them by their shirts and swooped down to the ground, landing safely. Ben-Wolf grabbed onto Sesshomoru's ear and swung down, then angrily shot acid at his leg. Sesshomoru snarled in pain again and jerked his head into the air, howling in pain… and flinging Hunter and Juniper off!

Hunter, fortunately, managed to grab onto Sesshomoru's side, sliding downward with her claws sticking into his skin, and leaving a large scratch-mark. Juniper, however, wasn't so lucky and flew toward the fiery forest- until a pair of hands grabbed hers and pulled her away. She looked up, seeing Danny and Wulf holding on to her hands. "You SO owe us," Danny said jokingly, as he and Wulf gently set Juniper back on the ground.

"We've got to find a way to get him away from everyone," Danny said to Wulf.

"Ni povus gvidi lin cielen kaj kasi en la nubo kovrilo," Wulf suggested, pointing up at some dark clouds that were rolling in.

"He can fly, eh? Well, lets see how good he is!" Danny shot a ghost-blast upside Sesshomoru's front left leg, making him howl in pain. "You want us? Come get us!" He and Wulf then shot upward into the air. Sesshomoru snarled, then flew upward, following them into the dark clouds. "Alright, Wulf, time to disappear," he and Wulf then turned invisible, camouflaging into the dark gray and black background.

Sesshomoru growled, sniffing the air, trying to find a trace. A phantom-blast caught him upside the head, followed by another one on his spine. He jerked around, snarling and daring Danny and Wulf to show themselves, only to get hit by another phantom blast. On the ground, everyone watched in sheer tension as they saw green lightening flash in the clouds. Sesshomoru paused, sniffing the air and sensing their presence at last, pretending to remain clueless… then swiped his paw, smacking Wulf and Danny, who immediately reappeared. Wulf was clutching his left leg- the leg that was nearly fully healed, but was now once again injured as blood seeped through his green pant-leg. He snarled at Sesshomoru then stuck out his claws, stabbing them into Sesshomoru's front left leg and slicing downward, making a huge gash. He then paused, pulling his claws back, realizing that they had finally grown back!

"Ili kreskis privet!" Wulf gasped, excitedly. "Miaj ungoj fine kreskis privet!"

"Uh, Wulf? You may want to celebrate later!" Danny said to Wulf, then pointed at Sesshomoru, who howled in pain, then faced them menacingly. "Time to go!" They flew downward, with the Dog-Demon diving toward them. "Just a few more seconds… and… NOW!" Danny shot a phantom-blast at the back of Sesshomoru's throat, while Wulf whipped around and sliced his snout, opening a portal, which began sucking the Dog-Demon in, making it look like he was turning inside-out. But, before they could celebrate, Sesshomoru's hind legs kicked downward, smacking Danny hard enough to force him to change back to human and claw off his harness, and he and Wulf began to plummet downward. "No… No!"

Wulf whipped around, nose-diving toward Danny, reaching out to him as they fell toward the fire in the forest…

**0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: And cue cliff-hanger! Last chapter coming up.

Please review. Don't flame, we don't need another forest-fire to start.


	12. Chapter 12: Your Average Village reprise

_**Now it's time for the finally! **_

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

_Everyone struggled to put out the fire, not only to prevent it from spreading, but so they could also search for Danny and Wulf… or, what remained of them. Once the fire died out at last, Van Helsing lead the way through the lingering smoke, in search for his son. "Danny!" he called, waving away smoke, coughing a bit when some of it was inhaled. "Danny! (cough) Daniel, where are you?"_

_A gust of wind blew most of the smoke away, revealing a silhouette of a motionless body lying on the ground a few feet away, in a clearing that was burned to nothing but dirt and ashes. Van Helsing quickly ran over, half-hoping, half-praying that it was Danny, and that he was still alive. As he got closer, the figure seemed to become larger, until the Hunter realized that it wasn't Danny, but Wulf lying on the ground on his side, his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed, his right arm wrapped around his abdomen while his left one was outstretched, his claws sticking out as if he was attempting to open a portal during his fall, but hit the ground before he could. Van Helsing looked around for Danny, knowing that he had seen his son fall with the werewolf… but saw no trace. The rest of the Hunters arrived, seeing their leader bow his head sadly, a sign that meant that the young ghost-boy didn't make it. The news was especially devastating for Juniper, who covered her face with her hands in sorrow, unleashing a few silent tears. Even the werewolves mourned, for Danny was not only a hero for freeing them from Sesshomoru, but he was also the first one to understand them… Wulf especially._

_Wulf, speaking of which, let out a small groan as he slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Van Helsing's grieving expression. "I'm so sorry," Helsing whispered, referring to Danny._

_Wulf smirked. "…Us ci tiu aparten al vi?" he asked, then lifted his right arm, and Danny suddenly appeared. The Ghost-Wolf had managed to grab Danny and ghost him before they hit the flames… but he wasn't moving._

"_Danny!" Van Helsing dropped to his knees, picking up Danny. He took off his hat and put his ear to his son's chest, hearing his heartbeat. "He's alive… You brought him back alive!"_

_Juniper gasped with joy, while the rest of the Hunters cheered and the werewolves howled excitedly. "Whoa! When did these guys arrive?" One Hunter asked, jumping at the sound of the howls and seeing a couple werewolves standing behind him._

_Van Helsing looked at Wulf, lying a hand on his shoulder. "Mi dankas vin pro savanta mia filo,"_

_Wulf shrugged, modestly. "Kion, ne probleme," he replied._

_Silver stepped up, looking over Van Helsing's shoulder and observing Danny. "Well… he kinda saved him," he noted, pointing at a tiny little problem with Danny…_

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

_The next day, Danny lied in bed, still out from the fall he had the other day, though he awaked when he felt something breathing on him, and he opened his eyes to see Wulf sniffing him. "Bone vi estas ankorau vivas!" the werewolf exclaimed, then licked Danny's face._

"_Heh heh, hey Wulf," Danny chuckled, sitting up… realizing that he was in his house… along with Wulf. "Wait, how did you get in my house? Does Dad know you're here?" But Wulf was too busy running around the room, excited to see his friend alive and well. "Hey, calm down, Wulf! Calm-" Danny paused, feeling a sharp pain in his leg. He lifted the covers, his eyes widening at what he saw. Well… I guess I kind of deserved this… _was the only thing he thought.

Wulf watched as Danny pulled back the covers, showing that his right leg was bandaged. "Mi kunsentas kun vi," Wulf pulled up his left pant-leg, showing that his leg was bandaged as well.

"I guess this whole experience gave us both a couple scars, huh?" Danny tried to walk, but pain shot up his leg again and he stumbled, almost falling if Wulf didn't reach out and catch him. "Thanks," They walked over to the door, and Danny opened it…

…Just in time to see a Were-Sonic running toward him!

*SLAM!*

He shut the door and faced Wulf. "Wulf, stay here," he said, then peeked out… seeing that the Were-Sonic was running past his home, a Hunter behind him.

"No fair, you got a head-start!" The Hunter called to the were-hog, running after it… only, they weren't carrying a weapon or anything, just chasing the creature for fun.

Danny stepped out, looking around, seeing several Hunters and werewolves were hanging around each other, without trying to kill one another! One of them spotted Danny. "Hey look, its Danny!" he called out, and everyone cheered as they came toward the ghost-boy.

Danny just stood there in disbelief. "I knew it. I'm dead!" he said.

Van Helsing chuckled and patted him on the back. "No, but you came pretty darn close," he said. 

Silver approached him just then, carrying a leg-brace. "Here's something tah help ya walk around on dat wounded leg o' yours, Danny," the cyborg said, fitting the brace on Danny's leg. "I decided tah throw in a bit o' 'Phantom Flair' fer ya. What do ya t'ink?"

Danny looked at his brace. The metal was painted black with a white trim, and the letters DP were designed on top of the foot. "I might make a few tweaks," Danny joked, and everyone let out a laugh.

*BAM!*

Juniper had stepped up and punched Danny in the arm. "That's for scaring me!" she snapped.

"Ow! Watch it, June! Are you trying to break my arm? What is your-" 

Juniper pulled him close, kissing him in mid-sentence. "That's for saving me… and the rest of us,"

Danny smirked. "Uh… no problem."

"GHOST-WOLF!" A Hunter cried out in warning, as Wulf bounded out of the house, and everyone cleared a path for him as he ran up next to Danny.

Minutes later, Danny fitted Wulf's old leg-brace on his left leg, and transformed into his ghost-half. Even in his ego-form, the leg-brace still appeared. He and Wulf put on their harnesses, then started to float upward, hanging on to each other. "Looks like we'll be using the buddy-system for a while," Danny said.

"Oh… great," Wulf joked.

**This is StormAlong. It snows 9 months a year and rains the other 3 months.**

Danny and Wulf flew over the town, where they saw Edgar and Ellen preparing to throw sludge-filled water-balloons at Ben-Wolf and Timber, but the two werewolves were ready for them and spit out fire and acid at the water-balloons, making them disintegrate in mid-air.

**The food we grow here is tough and bitter.**

They flew past the arcade, where Wolf Storm and Dash were competing fiercely in a videogame, shoving each other as they dueled. Within three seconds, their videogame tournament turned into a wrestling tournament, and they were eventually thrown out.

**The people who grow here are just the same.**

They flew past Juniper and Hunter, who were practicing their fighting skills with each other. They looked up and waved at Danny and Wulf, running beneath them as they did, and the ghost-boy and ghost-wolf waved back.

**The only good thing are the pets… though, we wouldn't really call them that if we wanted to live. You see, while most people have birds or fish, we have…**

Danny and Wulf flew higher into the sky, disappearing into the white sunlight, the werewolf letting out a long howl.

**Werewolves.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: And that's the end of it! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Special thanks to all of you who reviewed, and supported me with your ideas and suggestions. Please review, but do not flame… eh, you know the routine :D**


End file.
